Love Line
by valnee
Summary: Kenyataan memang pahit./ "...kau adalah milikku."/ Perjanjian sakral ini malah membawa Sakura lebih menderita, bukan bahagia seperti yang ia bayangkan. / "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan!" /SasuSaku. Warns: AU, tidak ngefeel, typo(s),dll. M for save.[Mind to RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

**Love Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai _softpink_ yang dikaruniai prestasi yang luar biasa dalam hidupnya karena berhasil menempuh pendidikan tingkat sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah menengah keatas selama empat tahun, serta tiga tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya disalah satu universitas terbaik se-Jepang.

Kini diumurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun, ia memulai karirnya menjadi guru di Konoha _Senior High School,_ tetapi siapa sangka bahwa perempuan secantik dan sepintar Sakura yang hampir sempurna itu memiliki kelemahan dan kelemahannya itu adalah soal percintaan -kelemahan yang cukup lucu dan cukup mengenaskan.

Selama sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, boro-boro memiliki kekasih, memikirkan untuk menyukai lawan jenis saja tidak pernah, orang tuanya sampai bingung melihat anak perempuannya, mereka takut Sakura jadi perawan tua karena kesenangan belajar sampai lupa usia.

Yah, begitulah anak pintar, mereka sibuk belajar sampai lupa bahwa bukan hanya ilmu pengetahuan saja yang harus dipelajari tetapi belajar mencintai lawan jenis juga perlu untuk masa depan yang indah.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk belajar atau merasakan rasanya memiliki kekasih. Orang tuanya yang sudah cukup merinding membayangkan anaknya akan jadi perawan tua selamanya, maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan anak sematawayangnya untuk menikah dengan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha -yang untung saja umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dengan Sakura.

Hanya terpaut 3 tahun saja. Tidak terlalu jauh, bukan?

Dan dengan terpaksa, Sakura harus menerima pernikahan yang dipaksakan dengan alasan-

"Ibu dan ayah sudah ingin menggendong cucu, Sakura"

-begitulah, Sakura ingin sekali menolak apalagi setelah ia tau siapa calon suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda dingin yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2.

Sungguh, Sakura ingin menolaknya, tetapi apa daya, melihat wajah orang tuanya yang sudah ngebet banget ingin mengendong cucu yang lahir dari rahim Sakura, ia tak bisa menolaknya. Lagipupa, setelah menikah ia tak akan langsung membuat anak dan anak akan langsung lahir, kan?

Semuanya butuh proses.

Apalagi jika ceritanya seperti ini, pernikahan yang dipaksakan begini, pasti prosesnya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, mereka harus saling mencintai dulu agar bisa melalukan itu.

.

 **Tingg Tongg Tengg**

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berdentang hingga menggema keseluruh koridor sekolah, semua murid segera masuk kedalam kelas dengan malas. Tujuan mereka datang kesekolah itu hanya untuk bermain dan bertemu dengan teman, bukan menempuh ilmu.

Semua murid yang didalam kelas langsung terdiam saat pintu dibuka dengan tegas. Kegiatan lempar-lemparan kertas-bolpen-pensil, menjahili temannya, bermesraan dikelas, dan berteriak-teriak pun berhenti dengan sekejap.

Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping bersurai _softpink_ melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang kelas tersebut, semua mata tertuju padanya dan langsung timbul suara bisik-bisik antar teman sebangku, mereka melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama 'siapa dia?'.

" _Ohayou, minna~_ " sapanya ramah sembari menunggingkan senyum termanis, beberapa siswa terpesona dengan senyumnya dan beberapa siswa masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya salah satu anak yang berambut warna pirang dengan tatapan asing.

Sakura menatap mata anak tersebut lalu berdeham pelan, "Hajimemashite, saya Haruno Sakura, umur saya 21 tahun dan saya merupakan wali kelas kalian yang baru, mohon kerja samanya!" Tetap dengan senyum yang manis, ia memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan murid-muridnya.

"Dan tolong, gunakan seragam yang baik dan benar, anak muda." Lanjut Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah celana siswa yang bertanya tadi, celana siswa itu di lipat sampai setengah betis, seperti orang kebanjiran.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah menggunakan seragam dengan baik dan benar, iya _kan_ Hinata- _chan_?" Ucapnya sembari mengecup pipi gadis yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

Sakura sedikit emosi tetapi karena ini hari pertamanya menjadi wali kelas dikelas ini, maka ia harus sedikit bersabar dulu, siapatau murid-muridnya hanya mengerjainya saja.

"Jangan bermesraan dikelas." Cukup dengan kata-kata tegas saja, tidak perlu menghukumnya lebih lanjut.

"Terserah kita _lah_ , kita _kan_ punya hak." Balas Naruto sebal sambil merangkul kekasihnya, Hinata.

Oke, emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubun, sudah panas, "Saya ulangi, tolong jangan bermesraan dikelas!" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, "Dan kau, tolong lepaskan earphone-mu, kita akan memulai pelajaran!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak kesal.

Siswa berambut hitam menatap Sakura tajam dengan mata onyxnya, lalu melepaskan earphone-nya, "Cerewet sekali." Cicitnya pelan sembari berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan santai, seakan-akan sekolahan ini milik neneknya sehingga ia tak perlu sungkan untuk berbuat kenakalan.

"Hei!" Teriak Sakura saat melihat muridnya yang baru saja ia tegur melenggang santai keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikannya sebagai guru.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto dan juga seorang murid lainnya -yang rambutnya menyerupai buah nanas- langsung pergi dengan seenaknya menyusul si murid yang keluar pertama.

"Apa-apaan merek-"

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Seorang murid berkulit pucat memasuki kelas dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tidak, cepatlah duduk." Sakura memijit pelipisnya pelan, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat pening melihat kelakuan anak muridnya.

Murid itu menatap Sakura sebentar, "Oh ya, aku Sai, salam kenal." Ucapnya santai seperti sedang berkenalan dengan teman sebayanya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, matanya menyelusuri seisi kelas lalu langsung balik badan keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak dianggap guru dikelas ini.

Ia harus bertahan dikelas ini hingga besok mereka lulus, sekilah ia teringat pada ucapan kepala sekolah sebelum ia mulai mengajar.

- _ **flashback**_ -

"Aku berharap kau betah menjadi wali kelas 2.1 sampai mereka lulus ya, Haruno-san." Ucap Gaara -selaku kepala sekolah sambil memberikan buku absen kelas.

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sang kepala sekolah, "Maksud anda?"

"Ya jadi kelas 2.1 itu terkenal kelas paling nakal, tapi jika diteliti lebih dalam lagi, yang nakal itu hanya empat siswa saja, selebihnya anak baik-baik, empat siswa itu diakui yang paling berkuasa di sekolahan ini."

Sakura cengo, setau Sakura, biasanya anak kelas tiga yang berkuasa, bukan anak kelas dua seperti ini.

"Mereka sudah membuat 5 guru melakukan _resign_ karena tidak kuat terhadap perilaku empat siswa itu, aku harap Haruno- _san_ bisa membuat mereka naik kelas lalu meluluskan mereka tepat pada waktunya, sehingga aku tak perlu mengeluarkan surat peringatan pada mereka lagi." Kepala sekolah tersebut menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

 _Lima guru_ resign _? Apa mereka sangat beringas?_ , Sakura tambah cengo mendengar penjelasan dari kepala sekolah.

"Aku berharap kau bisa Haruno- _san_."

- _ **flashback end**_ -

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sai?" Sakura menatap data siswa yang berada dikomputer kerjanya, "Pemuda yang berkulit pucat yang tidak tau sopan santun." Gumamnya kesal sembari men-scroll data siswa kelas berikutnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ejanya pelan, "ohh jadi murid yang hobi memamerkan kemesraan didepan umum ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto, awas saja kau, Naruto." Ia berlanjut pada data siswa berikutnya.

"Nara Shikamaru, laki-laki berambut nanas yang tak banyak bicara, muka malas." Ia terus men- _scroll_ sampai ia berhenti didata siswa yang menarik perhatiannya, ia membaca lekat-lekat data itu, "Uchi..ha."

"Haruno- _san_ , kau tidak mau ikut makan bersama guru-guru yang lain?" Kata salah satu guru sembari menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Na-Nanti saya menyusul saja."

Saking fokus membaca data siswanya, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, "ahh, dasar anak SMA." tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera keluar dari file yang memuat dokumen siswa 2.1 lalu mematikan komputernya.

.

"Apa menurut kalian sensei baru...siapa namanya?" Sai langsung teringat pada kejadian tadi pagi, ia lupa menanyai nama guru baru itu.

Shikamaru memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menyahut malas, "Haruno Sakura."

"Ah namanya lumayan bagus, apa menurut kalian dia cantik?" Tanya Sai melanjutkan perkataanya yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Dia seksi, apa kau tak melihat dadanya-"

 **PLAK**.

" _Ittai_!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, pikirkan saja dada kekasihmu sendiri, _dobe_!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini? Biasa kalau aku seperti ini pada gadis lain kau diam saja, kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini?" Selidik Naruto dan Sasuke hanya meliriknya tajam.

"Apakah kita harus menendang guru itu keluar dari kelas kita lagi? Dia guru keenam yang jadi wali kelas kita." Celetuk Sai.

Shikamaru menguap, "Menendang? Ucapanmu terdengar kasar, Sai." Shikamaru menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Kita harus tetap menyingkirkan wanita itu, sepertinya wanita itu cukup keras kepala." Sasuke menatap lurus didepannya, "Kita harus menyingkirkannya, segera." Ucapnya dengan serius lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan yang lain yang masih berkumpul di salah satu meja kantin paling pojok.

Naruto menyenggol Shikamaru, "Apa kau menangkap ada yang aneh dengan anak itu?"

"Tidak tau. Apa?" Respon Shikamaru cepat, ia malas berpikir.

Naruto menjitak kepala Shikamaru, "Pikir dulu dong, baru jawab, jangan langsung jawab, percuma IQ lebih dari 200 kalau tidak dipakai." Cibir Naruto kesal.

"Masa bodo ah, ini berasal dari keturunan, tenang saja, IQ-ku tak akan bisa hilang." Shikamaru beranjak berdiri lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya seberntar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau tidur dikelas, aku mengantuk."

Sekarang di meja kantin tempat biasa mereka nongkrong hanya tersisa Sai dan Naruto, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke ya? Kok tingkahnya hari ini aneh, dia agak cerewet." Ucap Naruto yang masih heran apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang dilanda hutang."

"Tak mungkin, keluarga Uchiha dilanda hutang, yang ada keluarga Uchiha dilanda banjir uang."

Sai terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto, lalu sekilas terbesit ucapan Sasuke tentang menyingkirkan Haruno Sakura dari kelas.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada diruang tengah, ia menatap lurus televisi yang sedang menanyangkan berita didepannya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia tak fokus melihat berita itu lalu mematikannya.

Ia terus melamun sampai ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu depan dan dengan cepat ia langsung bangkit lalu menyambut orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

" _Okaer_ -"

"Cepat _resign_ dari sekolahanku."

Huh?

Setelah berkata tersebut, Sasuke segera pergi kedalam kamarnya tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang masih bengong didepan. Sekilah terbesit wajah Sasuke saat kejadian tadi pagi dikelas -saat ia pergi dari kelas- tatapan matanya sama, menampakan ketidaksukaan.

Ia berjalan kearah sofa kembali dengan lesu, kemudian mengusap wajahnya sedih, kenapa ia harus terlibat perjanjian yang sakral dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya sebagai istrinya-ahh, dihargai bahwa Sakura perempuan saja tidak apalagi dihargai sebagai istrinya.

Mereka sudah resmi menikah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu dan sejak saat itu juga penderitaan Sakura sudah dimulai.

Sakura menganggap bahwa pilihan ayah dan ibunya selalu yang terbaik, ia berharap dari pernikahan yang dipaksakan seperti ini akan membawa kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan tapi ternyata kenyataan itu tidak sejalan seperti yang diharapkan.

 _Kenyataan sangat pahit._

Sakura sangat tersiksa hidup berdua dengan Sasuke, ya walaupun sebenarnya ia tau kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai pernikahan ini, lagipula umurnya sangat muda untuk melakukan pernikahan dengan wanita yang sudah berkepala dua ini.

Setiap hari, Sasuke mendiamkannya, membiarkannya, ia bersikap acuh tak acuh dan tak jarang Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura sebagai pembantu, menyuruhnya untuk ini itu dan segalanya.

Sakura menangis dalam diam, ia tak pernah berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya bahwa kehidupan berkeluarga yang akan ia jalani sangat menyakitkan.

Sampai kapan ia harus bertahan?

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus tetap berusaha mencintai Sasuke walaupun awalnya harus sesakit ini.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Waaa prolog nya sangat panjang yaa...

Banyak typo kah? Maaf ya, ini ide sudah terpendam diotak sejak sebelum un sampai sekarang baru bisa tersalurkan, kalau ini membosankan maaf ya, apalagi kalau terlihat ooc aku minta maaf bangettt...

Aku harap kalian suka, jangan lupa review-nyaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Sungguh anak berandalan!_

Sakura menghela nafasnya kasar, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk emosi, tetapi ya bagaimana lagi, emosi Sakura sudah terlanjur sampai diubun-ubun. Ia bisa menjamin hari ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

* * *

 **Love** **Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Baru saja Sakura menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya di kantor guru yang masih sepi, ia langsung dibuat melotot sampai matanya hampir keluar karena melihat begitu banyak sampah kertas dimejanya. Ia tau siapa yang melakukan ini.

Ada diantara salah satu tumpukan sampah kertas itu, kertas yang masih terlihat baru -belum kusut- kertas itu ada ditumpukan sampah paling atas, karena penasaran ia mendekati mejanya lalu meraih kertas tersebut.

Sebenarnya gambar yang menghiasi kertas itu sangat bagus -gambar bunga-bunga yang terlihat hidup- tetapi tulisan yang merupakan jadi objek utama dan menjadi tema besar langsung membuat Sakura harus segera membuang sampah kertas tak berguna ini.

 **SEGERALAH _RESIGN_!**

Kesabaran Sakura sudah diambang batas, ia tak bisa memberikan toleransi lagi pada anak-anak tengil itu, harus. Sakura akan menghukum mereka sehabis ini.

 _Awas kalian!_

Maaf saja tapi Sakura tidak akan pernah _resign_ dari sekolahan ini sebelum mereka lulus tepat waktu, saatnya mereka tau bahwa tak selamanya mereka bisa berjaya dan menindas yang dibawahnya. Sakura pastikan mereka merasakan rasanya kenyataan yang pahit -yang tak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.

.

Murid-murid duduk ditempatnya masing-masing saat melihat _sensei_ -nya berjalan mendekat kearah kelas, duduk diam sambil menanti _sensei_ , tetapi itu hanya dilakukan oleh beberapa murid saja, dan sisanya masih bermain-main.

Terutama tiga siswa -yang duduknya paling belakang pojok kanan- masih berbincang dengan santai. Ada yang kakinya ditaruh diatas meja laksana bos besar, ada yang duduk bersila dimeja sambil menguap terus menerus, dan ada yang dengan seenak jidatnya berpacaran dikelas -si gadis duduk anteng dikursinya, sesekali tertawa pelan, dan kekasihnya duduk dimejanya, tak lupa sedikit menggoda gadisnya.-

Kalian taulah siapa empat siswa itu, tiga siswa berandalan yang susah diatur dan ditambah satu siswi yang merupakan kekasih salah satu dari mereka.

" _Ohayou_ -" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Hei kalian yang masih duduk diatas meja, apa kalian tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?" Sakura melenggang masuk lalu menaruh buku bawaan dimeja.

"Naruto, aku sudah pernah bilang jangan berpacaran dikelas. Segera duduk ditempat masing-masing kita akan mu-"

 **BRAK**. Naruto turun dari meja Hinata dengan kesal.

" _Sensei_ , apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka atau bahka bisa dibilang pandangan benci, "Jika kau menyukaiku katakan saja."

 _Cih._

"Masalah? Kau yang bermasalah, tuan muda." Sakura melipat tangannya didada, menatap sebal muridnya yang paling suka mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum.

Naruto tertawa meremehkan, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan yang...errr... yang menurut Sakura seperti orang sedang dipenuhi hawa nafsu, seakan-akan Naruto ingin memperkosanya dikelas. Sakura mundur sedikit demi sedikit,

 **DEG**

Punggunya sudah mencapai papan tulis, "A-Apa?" Sakura sudah gugupnya setengah mati tetapi dengan cepat ia mengusir kegugupannya, ia tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan didepan muridnya dan jujur saja, ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki.

" _Sensei_ , kalau dilihat-lihat...dadamu besar juga." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sakura, nafasnya menyapu permukaan kulit telinganya dengan lembut membuatnya lemas, tetapi Sakura tidak boleh tumbang disini, ia harus kuat.

"Ming..gir-ahh" Sakura tak punya tenaga lagi, Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan terus meniup pelan telingannya.

Sekelas hanya tepuk jidat dan langsung pasang _earphone_ ditelinganya, ini sudah menjadi tontonnan yang biasa, Naruto juga pernah melakukan seperti ini dengan guru sebelum Sakura. Hinata saja hanya diam dan tersenyum pasrah mendoakan _sensei_ agar cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini biar tidak disiksa lebih lagi.

"Dasar anak mesum itu." Shikamaru menguap untuk membuah rasa ngantuknya, lalu menatap malas pasangan guru dan murid mesumnya yang sedang bersenang-senang didepan. Sasuke tak merespon ucapan Shikamaru, ia terlalu sibuk menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan mengawasi.

Tampaknya Sakura sudah kuat lagi, kakinya terlihat bergetar pelan, Sakura tidak bisa membendung gejolak perasaan yang tampak asing dari dalam dirinya dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai, ia bersiap untuk menggigit telinga Sakura-

 **SRAK**. Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, jangan lalukan itu disini." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto menatap malas Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya, ia melihat mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan benci atau risih atau...cemburu.

 _Eh, Cemburu?_

 _Mana mungkin Sasuke cemburu. Mustahil._

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan tergesa-gesa dan membuat semua mata menatap kearah orang tersebut sedangkan yang ditatap hanya balik menatap bingung.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut polos.

"Tidak, kau tepat waktu, baru saja kita mau mengeksekusi guru keras kepala itu." Ucap Shikamaru sembari berjalan keluar kelas, "Ruang Seni kosong." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kita pindah tempat _sensei_ , setelah pindah kau boleh menyalurkan nafsumu-"

 **PLAK**. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Sakura menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras sampai membuat seisi kelas menatap kearahnya dan menjadi hening seketika.

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak sudi bermain denganmu!"

Naruto geram, ia hendak membalas tamparan Sakura tadi tapi langsung dicegah oleh Sai, "Sudahlah, biar aku yang membawa wanita ini."

Sai menatap Sakura dengan prihatin lalu tersenyum lembut, " _Ohayougozaimasu, sensei._ "

Sakura dongkol, diwaktu seperti ini bukan saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, "Sekarang ayo kita pergi, tidak enak jika kita mengeksekusimu disini."

 _Eksekusi? Kau pikir aku narapidana pengedar narkoba?!_

Sai merangkul Sakura kasar tetapi karena Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang mudah ditaklukan, maka terjadi sedikit pemberontakan, "Lepaskan...aku!"

"Sensei yang cantik tidak boleh memberontak, jadilah anak baik." Sekali sentakan Sai menarik paksa Sakura untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Sakura susah payah mengikuti langkah Sai yang cukup cepat dan lebar, salahkan juga rok Sakura, itu yang membuat jalannya menjadi pelan. Mereka pergi keruang seni yang berada di lantai tiga.

Sesampai disana, Sai langsung mendorong Sakura masuk dengan kasar, "Akh-". **BRUK**. Sakura merasa ia seperti menabrak dada seseorang dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia langsung sadar bahwa ia memang benar-benar menabrak dada orang.

 **DEG**. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut bercampur dengan tatapan terpesona dan sekilas, Sakura berfikir bahwa Sasuke ini jika diperhatikan dia tampak sedikit tampan, sedikit saja, lalu dengan cepat Sakura menjauh dari dada bidang milik Sasuke.

Jantungnya Sakura rasanya mau copot.

"Hoo dia menyukaimu Sasuke.." celetuk Naruto yang membuat Sasuke langsung meliriknya tajam.

Shikamaru terkekeh, " _Sensei_ , jadi itu alasanmu kenapa kau tau mau pergi dari sekolahan ini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya.

"Apa kau tak melihat bagaimana tatapan matanya saat ia melihat Sasuke tadi?" Naruto menyenggol Shikamaru, "Tatapan yang berkata kau tampan sekali, Sasuke, haha"

Muka Sakura langsung merah padam bagaimana bisa si mesum itu tau pikirannya, "Aku-"

"Disukai oleh wanita keras kepala seperti dia? Cih." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Sakura jengkel mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terbilang sombong ditelinganya. Dia langsung mendorong Sasuke, "Hei jaga mulutmu tuan muda! Cih? Aku juga tidak sudi menyukaimu, menyukai laki-laki dingin tak berperasaan sepertimu, lebih baik aku mati saja daripada harus menyukaimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke marah, "Dengar ya, sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah membencimu dasar laki-laki bangsat-"

 **CUP.** Sakura merasakan seseorang telah mencium lehernya.

"Seorang wanita yang berbudi luhur tidak boleh berucap kasar." Karena sibuk memarahi Sasuke, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa Sai berjalan mendekat dan mencium lehernya, Sai tersenyum kearah Sakura yang masih terkejut sambil menutupi lehernya sendiri.

-tanpa Sai sadari, Sasuke telah menatapnya tajam.

" _Sensei_ , kemarilah, kau pasti lelah daritadi terus berdiri." Shikamaru menyediakan sebuah bangku yang ia seret sampai ketengah mereka, "Tidak ma-" Sai mendorong Sakura agar duduk dikursi itu lalu langsung mengikatnya dengan kencang.

"HEIII LEPASKAN! TOLONG-HMMPPHHH!"

" _Sensei_ , seorang wanita cantik sepertimu tidak boleh berteriak-teriak nanti mengganggu kelas lain." Ucap Naruto setelah melakban mulut Sakura.

"HHMMPPHH!" Kaki, tangan bahkan badanya sudah diikat kencang dengan kursinya, tamatlah riwayatnya hari ini.

Sasuke beserta sahabatnya langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang seni, tak lupa mereka mengunci pintunya agar tak ada seorangpun yang berusaha membantunya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tetapi sebenarnya, Sakura harus sedikit bersyukur karena sebetulnya rencana awal, Sakura akan dikunci di gudang belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai, tetapi berkat pikiran cerdas Shikamaru yang mengingatkan bahwa disana banyak kecoa terbang dan malah akan menyusahkan mereka sendiri maka telah diputuskan untuk menggunakan ruang seni yang kebetulan hari ini tidak ada jam seni.

Tapi ya, mana ada orang yang sedang disekap seperti ini mengucapkan puji syukur.

Sakura berharap ada satpam atau siapa gitu yang menemukannya tersekap diruang ini, setelah ia bebas dari sini ia akan melaporkan perlakuan tak senonoh muridnya kepada sekolah.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah hampir seharian Sakura berada diruang seni. Sasuke tersenyum puas, sebentar lagi wanita itu pasti akan melakukan _resign_ seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia mengambil _soft drink_ didalam kulkas lalu membawanya kedepan televisi, "Rasakan itu."

Sasuke mendengar pintu seperti dibuka oleh seseorang, ia langsung menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura berjalan sempoyongan mendekati Sasuke lalu menunjuk mukanya, "Dasar anak na..kal." ia pingsan dan dengan cepat Sasuke langsung meraih pinggangnya, menahannya agar Sakura tidak jatuh kelantai.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, "Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Ia segera menggendong Sakura dan membawanya kedalam kamar, selama ia membawa Sakura masuk kedalam kamar, Sasuke merasa bahwa tubuh Sakura ini sangat panas.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menidurkan Sakura dikasurnya lalu menatapnya sejenak. Sakura terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kemeja putihnya sudah lusuh dan kotor serta rambutnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Mama.." gumam Sakura parau, Sasuke bisa menebak Sakura belum makan seharian ini, "Mama.." gumamnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Kenapa memanggil-manggil mamamu? Kau ingin mengadukan perlakuan kejamku padanya?" Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja sebelah kasurnya lalu dengan cepat ia menghubungi salah satu kontak yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru bahwa semua perempuan itu merepotkan. Sakura merepotkan Sasuke.

 _"Haloo Sasuke, ada apa? Kalian sudah berhasil? Sakura sudah hamil? Sudah berapa minggu?"_ Sahut orang disebrang sana dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang jauh dari topik.

"Ibu bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan-"

 _"Sakura sudah hamil?"_

Sasuke berpikir kalau menghubungi ibunya sekarang adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ibunya ini sudah sangat tidak sabar menggendong cucu, "Dengarkan aku dulu."

 _"Baiklah, apa?"_ Ibu Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana merawat orang sakit demam?"

 _"Sakura sakitt? Kau apakan dia?"_ Tanya ibunya dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan.

"Dia sakit sendiri, bukan salahku."

Ibunya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, _"Kompres dia dengan air agar panasnya bisa turun lalu masakan dia bubur sehabis itu suruh dia minum obat, jika dia belum sembuh sampai besok pagi, bawa dia ke rumah sakit."_

"Baiklah." Sasuke memutuskan teleponnya dan memandang Sakura sejenak, ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di hatinya, tetapi karena Sasuke terlalu cuek jadi dia masa bodoh dengan rasa bersalahnya.

Pertama yang harus dilakukan Sasuke adalah mengambil air lalu mengompres Sakura. Sasuke seumur-umur belum pernah merawat orang sakit seperti ini.

Yang kedua memasakkan bubur. Sasuke berjalan kedapur lalu memandang dapur itu sejenak, _Bagaimana cara membuat bubur?_

Yah, dengan bantuan ponsel dan jaringan internetnya, Sasuke membuat bubur sebisanya sambil mengikuti resep yang ia baca dari internet, "Aku tidak akan pernah bertanggung jawab jika sehabis memakan ini Sakura tewas. Salah sendiri dia selalu merepotkanku."

Beberapa menit kemudian bubur itu jadi juga, hampir 3 jam ia berkutat di dapur, ia hampir menghabiskan persedian beras dirumahnya. Setelah membereskan peralatan dapur dan membersihkannya, Sasuke segera menuju ke kamar.

"Bangun."

"..." Sakura masih terlelap dalam pingsannya.

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, "Bangunlah!"

"..." Sakura masih memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke terus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sakura, "Kau sudah mati?" Baru setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, "Siapa yang mati?"

"Kau."

Sakura segera bangun dengan sigap, "Dimana aku?! Kau mau memperkosaku?!" Ia menyilangkan tangannya didadanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik memperkosamu. Ini dikamarku."

"Kamar kita-"

"Aku tidak pernah sudi berbagi kamar ini denganmu." Ucap Sasuke dari hati yang tedalam.

Ya, sejak mereka pindah dari rumah mertua ke apartemen milik mereka sendiri, Sasuke tidak pernah mengizinkan Sakura untuk tidur dengannya dikamar ini. Sakura selalu tidur di sofa depan televisi, hanya barang-barangnya saja yang diperbolehkan untuk tinggal dikamar ini.

Sampai kapan Sakura harus sabar dengan Sasuke?

"Makan. Aku sudah susah payah membuat bubur ini." Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura langsung mengarahkan matanya kearah meja kecil yang berada dekat di kasurnya, Sasuke membuatkannya bubur ini?

"Ada racunnya?"

"Tidak, tapi jika sehabis memakan ini kau mati berarti tadi aku tidak sengaja memasukkan racun didalamnya."

Sakura merinding, " _I-it-tada-kima-su.._ " semoga ia selamat setelah memakan ini.

Sasuke melirik jam yang berada di kamarnya, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari, "Setelah ini kau harus membalas budimu karena demi kau, aku harus menghabiskan malamku hanya untuk memasak bubur ini." Sasuke berjalan kearah sofa yang berada didalam kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur.

Sakura memanyukan bibirnya, jika kau tidak mau direpotkan dengan hal ini kenapa kau harus melakukannya? Kau kan bisa membiarkanku mati karena demam, kenapa harus peduli denganku yang setiap hari harus terkena perilaku dinginmu.

 _Peduli?_

Sakura menghabiskan bubur itu dengan cepat, rasanya lumayan walaupun sedikit asin, tetapi ini sudah sangat sempurna bagi orang yang tidak pernah masak lalu tiba-tiba disuruh memasak.

 _Sasuke peduli dengannya?_

Sakura memandang Sasuke dari kasurnya, disekolah sikapnya seperti ketua geng yang bajingan, di rumah sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin seperti kulkas, dan sekarang sikap berubah menjadi sedikit peduli dengan Sakura.

 _Apa aku sedang dipermainkan oleh Sasuke?!_

Sakura tidak boleh lengah, bisa saja ini perangkap. Ya benar, jangan sampai Sakura dengan bodohnya jatuh kedalam perangkapnya.

 _Apa jangan-jangan bubur ini ada racunnya beneran? Lalu beberapa jam lagi aku akan mati?!_

Tetapi Sakura sepertinya lebih bahagia jika ia mati sekarang, sehingga nanti nyawanya bisa gentayangan dan bisa menghantui mereka berempat.

"Ohya, siapa yang membebaskanmu?" Ucap Sasuke secara tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang sedang berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran anehnya sedikit terkejut.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, oh iyaa, kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya, "Entahlah, aku sudah lupa." Kalau dipikir lagi kenapa Sakura bisa lupa dengan orang itu.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka langsung jatuh kedalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Haiiii... maafkan kemarin udah janji bakal langsung dilanjutin tapi aku malah dilanda sakit gigi yg luar biasa dan itu membuat moodnya berantakan..

Aku minta maaf semuanya :( aku tak bermaksud melanggar janjiku tapi sakitnya membuat aku melanggar janjiku (?)

Maaf jika yang ini sedikit gajelas atau aneh, masalahnya sakit gigi ini bikin pening juga... kalau tidak puas aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm..."

Secercah cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka, menyapa wajah cantik Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan damai sejahtera. Berkat pancaran cahaya yang lama-lama membuat Sakura merasa silau, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri lalu membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara segar dipagi hari masuk, "Wahh udaranya segar sekali~" Sakura menikmati sapuan angin yang mengenai kulit wajahnya.

"Wahh, matahari tampak sudah sangat terang.." tingkah Sakura bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang menikmati pagi hari yang cerah dengan diiringi nyanyian burung-burung.

Sejak menjadi guru, ia sangat stres dan tertekan, ia jarang bisa menikmati hari cerahnya karena _mood_ -nya yang awalnya baik seketika menjadi buruk karena melihat kelakuan anak-anak tengil disekolahnya. Saat baru menikmati pagi indahnya tiba-tiba ia tercekat akan sesuatu - _tunggu_..

 _Matahari tampak sudah sangat terang?_

"JAM BERAPA INI?!" pekiknya histeris saat sudah sadar pukul berapa saat ini, sampai-sampai membuat penghuni apartemen yang lainnya menjadi terkejut -bahkan ada yang sampai tersedak sarapannya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sakura menyambar handuk yang ada diatas kasurnya -masa bodoh siapa pemiliknya, pokoknya yang terpenting ia harus cepat karena lima menit lagi bel sekolah.

Sambil bersiap, sambil menggerutu. "Sasuke sialan! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku?!"

.

* * *

 **Love** **Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Setibanya disekolah, jam wali kelas tinggal 10 menit lagi, "Ah, sialan." dengan langkah cepat, Sakura segera menuju kekelasnya. Ia berharap hari ini ia tidak ada adegan dia dilecehkan atau dijahilin lagi. Amin.

" _Ohayou_ , maaf saya telat." Tanpa menaruh tas di kantor terlebih dahulu, Sakura langsung mengambil buku absennya yang kebetulan kemarin tertinggal di meja kelas.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, "Karena waktunya hampir habis, maka langsung saja, siapa yang tidak hadir disini?"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamari tidak hadir, _sensei_." Jawab ketua kelas membantu Sakura mengabsen..

Sakura langsung mengarahkan matanya keempat tempat duduk yang kosong, perasaan tadi Sasuke sudah tidak ada dirumah, apa jangan-jangan dia bolos lagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih dan selamat belajar anak-anak." Tepat waktu, selesai mengabsen, bel dimulainya jam pertama berbunyi.

Dalam hati, Sakura setengah senang karena empat anak itu membolos pagi ini, jadi dipagi hari ia masih selamat, namun ia juga merasa setengah cemas, kemana anak-anak itu pergi, jika kebisaan mereka yang sering membolos seperti ini terbawa sampai kelas 3 nanti, maka mereka tidak dapat ikut ujian kelulusan.

Ya, walaupun mereka berduit dan dengan gampangnya tinggal sogok bisa naik kelas, tetapi untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan nanti mereka akan kesusahan. Sejak menteri pendidikan di Jepang diganti, ada beberapa peraturan yang diubah salah satunya adalah siswa yang ingin mengikuti ujian kelulusan mereka harus rajin hadir kesekolah, maksimal bolos sekolah hanya 5 hari, dihitung sejak awal kelas 3. Mana, menteri baru ini sangat tegas, tidak bisa disogok lagi.

Sakura masuk kedalam ruang guru, " _Ohayou_ -" ia sangat terkejut. Empat siswa sudah bertengger manis di mejanya, kecuali salah satu dari mereka yang sikapnya seperti es di kutub selatan, hanya dia yang duduk dikursi layaknya bos besar.

Sakura menarik nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju mejanya, "Kenapa kalian disini? Jam pelajaran sudah mulai. Pergilah kekelas!" Perintah Sakura hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam dari empat siswa itu dan Sakura pun balik menatap tajam.

Mereka masih menatap tajam Sakura lalu selang tiga detik kemudian, mereka serentak bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang guru. Sakura cengo.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Sakura bingung sendiri, namun sebuah ide terbesit diotaknya. _Aku akan mengikuti mereka_.

Ya, Sakura kurang kerjaan.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengikuti gerombolan Sasuke dari belakang, matanya terus mengawasi mereka berempat. Kejadian ajaib, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Tumben mereka menurutiku." Gumam Sakura senang, sebuah senyum tipis tercetak diwajahnya. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung 1 menit, dimenit berikutnya, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melenggang keluar lagi.

"Hei kalian! Masuk kelas!" Teriak Sakura menghentikan langkah mereka, Naruto menoleh, "Ah, ada apa _sensei_?" Tanyanya malas.

Sakura jengkel, "Kalian ini sudah mau kelas tiga, setidaknya bersikaplah serius sedikit sekolahnya." Sakura segera mendekat dan menjitaki mereka satu per satu.

" _Sensei_ , jitakanmu sangat sakit! Menyebalkan." Gerutu Shikamaru tak suka dan hanya dibalas tatapan masa-bodo dari Sakura.

Sai mendekat ke arah Sakura, " _Sensei_ nanti saat istirahat naiklah keatap sekolah, kita makan siang bersama disana." Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berempat langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-kata Sai.

 _Makan siang bersama?_

"EHH?" Teriak Sakura saat mengerti maksud ucapan Sai tadi. _Slow respon_ sekali.

Kenapa Sakura mendadak lemot begini, "Ah mungkin, bubur buatan Sasuke ada racun yang membuat otakku lemot begini."

Sakura berjalan kembali ke ruang guru, hari ini jadwal mengajarnya sedikit longgar, sehingga membuat Sakura sedikit bermalas-malasan diperpustakaan. Dia mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan mempelajari materi baru untuk anak didiknya dan tiba-tiba saja sekilas ia teringat kejadian kemarin saat ia disekap di ruang seni sampai malam.

 **-flashback on** -

Ah sudah, tamatlah riwayat Sakura, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sudah hampir seharian ia menghabiskan waktunya disini, tersekap di ruangan seni dan tak ada orang yang ingin menyelamatkannya.

Bahkan guru-guru yang lainnya pun sepertinya tidak peduli.

Sakura sudah sangat lapar dan dehidrasi berat, bisa-bisa ia mati lemas disini, matanya sudah berat dan berkunang-kunang, pandangannya kabur.

 **CEKLEK**. Seseorang membuka kunci pintu ruang seni, Sakura senang, akhirnya ia selamat, tetapi saat ia ingin melihat siapa penolongnya tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Sakura pingsan.

Orang itu langsung melepaskan ikatannya dan membuka lakban pada mulut Sakura dengan lembut, "Dasar" gumamnya pelan sembari menggendong Sakura. Ia membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lupa ia mampir kekantor guru dulu untuk mengambil tas milik gurunya ini.

"Ah bodoh, aku bahkan tidak tau rumahnya dimana." Sai berpikir sebentar lalu melirik tas Sakura, "Maafkan aku _sensei_." Sai merogoh tas Sakura untuk mengambil dompetnya dan mencari identitas pengenalnya. Setelah tau dimana rumah Sakura, Sai langsung melajukan mobilnya, untung saja ia tau alamat rumah Sakura, ah bukan, Sai baru sadar kalau alamat itu adalah wilayah apartemen bukan wilayah perumahan.

Sesampai didepan apartemennya, Sai membangunkan Sakura yang ia gendong dipunggungnya, "Bangunlah"

"..."

"Hei, bangunlah, putri tidur." Sai sedikit menggoyangkan badannya. Sakura dengan perlahan membuka matanya yang masih berkunang-kunang itu.

Sai menurunkannya, "Ini apartemenmu kan? Masuklah." Sakura hanya mengangguk saja, kepalanya sudah sangat berat, ia ingin segera minun dan tidur.

Mata Sai terus mengikuti gerakan sempoyongannya Sakura sampai ia hilang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

 **-flashback off** -

Sakura berpikir sekali lagi, "Siapa orang yang menolongku? Kok aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya."

.

Saat bel istirahat berdering, dengan santainya, tanpa memikirkan apa akibat dari perbuatannya ini, Sakura berjalan menuju atap. Ia datang sesuai dengan permintaan Sai.

"Wahh, dia benar-benar datang." Ucap Naruto saat melihat pintu atap terbuka dan menampakan Sakura dibalik pintu.

Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka, "Mana makanannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik kanan kiri, ia tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda makanan disekitar mereka.

" _Sensei_ , kita ingin lulus tahun besok." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan keyakinan yang penuh.

Sakura diam. "Ha?"

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, "Kita ingin lulus tahun besok, kau harus mau menjadi guru les kati." Ucap Shikamaru penuh dengan paksaan.

Sakura masih tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, "Maksudnya kalian ingin lulus tepat waktu dan kalian ingin aku menjadi guru les kalian?". Mereka berempat langsung mengangguk.

"Tidak mau, kalian pasti hanya akan mengerjaiku saja, kan?! Aku tak akan tertipu lagi." Sakura tersenyum menang.

"Tetapi kau sudah terlanjur masuk dalam perangkap kita." Celetuk Sasuke.

Dengan segala kepintarannya, Sakura segera memutar otaknya dan menyesal. Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu menyetujui ajakan Sai untuk makan siang bersama diatap, ia kan bisa saja menolak ajakannya lalu makan bersama dengan guru lainnya.

"Kami tidak terima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Sakura menatap mereka, "Maaf tapi aku menolak-"

 **GREP. SRET.**

"HEII KALIAN BERNIAT UNTUK MENGUNCIKU DIATAP?!" Teriak Sakura sambil memberi perlawanan saat tangann dan kakinya diikat oleh Shikamaru, sedangkan Naruto yang memegang tubuh Sakura agar tidak banyak gerak.

"Diamlah perempuan cerewet, kita akan membebaskanmu kalau kau mengubah pikiranmu lalu mau menjadi guru les kita." Ucap Naruto sembari melepaskan tubuh Sakura. Setelah itu, Sasuke memberi kode untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"HEIII-akh!" Kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang, ia tidak bisa berdiri untuk mengejar mereka, "Brengsek!" Umpatnya sebal.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam, Sakura hanya bisa duduk, diam sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

 **KRYYUUK**. Ah, dia lapar.

Sakura merasa bahwa angin malam ini cukup dingin dan ia lupa menggunakan _blazer_ favoritnya tadi saat berangkat. Salahkan Sasuke, ia yang membuat Sakura telat bangun. Sasuke menyebalkan.

Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang tampak cantik dilangin malam, tidak ada awan yang menghalangi pemandangan, langit malam ini tampak cerah.

"Haruno Sakura, nasibmu sangat buruk sekali." Sakura tersenyum kecut, tiba-tiba wajah yang sangat ia benci dan wajah yang sangat tidak mau ia ingat pada saat ini muncul di otak jeniusnya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa harus wajah Sasuke yang muncul di otak Sakura? Kenapa harus wajah si laki-laki tak tau sopan santun itu?

Karena sudah sangat lelah, Sakura menidurkan tubuhnya di lantai semen yang sangat dingin, ia mencari posisi senyaman mungkin, ya walaupun mustahil sekali mendapatkan posisi nyaman jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sakura sempat memikirkan mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto. Beliau adalah seseorang yang sangat menjaga perilaku didepan umum dan selalu menjunjung tinggi sopan-santun, rendah hati. Sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Perilaku Sasuke itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan perilaku ibunya, Sasuke itu tidak punya sopan-santun, tinggi hati, dingin, tak berperasaan. Kenapa ibu Sasuke tidak memberikannya sedikit sifatnya pada putranya, setidaknya sifat rendah hati atau sopan-santunnya menurun pada Sasuke begitu.

"Hh" Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Hai _sensei_.." ucap seseorang membuat Sakura langsung terbangun. Sakura menyergitkan dahinya, "Kau kenapa kesini? Kau pasti disuruh si Sasuke untuk menyiksaku lagi pasti."

Sai hanya tersenyum geli, "Bukan, bukan, aku kesini karena kehendakku sendiri bukan disuruh oleh Sasuke, aku hanya ingin memberikamu dango."

"Dango?" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar menatap tas plastik yang berisi makanan dango itu, "Eh, tapi kau tidak memasukkan racun kedalam dango, kan?" Selidik Sakura.

Sai hanya menggeleng lembut lalu mendekati Sakura, "Tidak, aku tidak akan ada meracunimu." Sai membantu Sakura melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya, lalu menyerahkan dango itu pada Sakura, "Makanlah."

"Aku curiga dengan makanan ini." Sakura masih tidak yakin dengan makanan yang ada didepannya.

Sai menghela nafas, "Yasudah, kubuang sajalah.." ketika Sai hendak membuang dangonya tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menahan lengan Sai, "Aku hanya bergurau saja." Sakura merebut dango dari tangan Sai lalu mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Dasar bodoh." Sai terkekeh geli melihat Sakura makan dengan cepat, bukan sepeerti perempuan biasa yang kalau makan pelan lemah lembut.

Sakura mendelik, "Apa kau bilang?!" Bisa-bisanya dia dikata bodoh oleh muridnya sendiri, "Kau tidak sopan sekali!"

"Kita hanya terpaut satu tahun."

"Satu tahun? Kenapa bisa?" Sakura baru tau kalau Sai ini umurnya 20 tahun, muka imut dan tampan khas anak SMA ternyata bisa menutupi umur asli Sai dengan sempurna.

Sai menarik nafas, "Dulu aku telat masuk sekolah satu tahun dan waktu disekolah dasar aku pernah tidak naik kelas sekali lalu saat SMP aku pernah cuti setahun, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku kelas 2 SMP." Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Berarti kau yang tertua diantara mereka berempat, dong?" Sai mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menatap bungkus makanannya, "Eh kau benar-benar tidak memasukkan racun atau obat tidur atau sejenisnya, kan?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Kau benar jika kau itu tidak disuruh mereka untuk membawakan makanan tadi untuku?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Mereka tidak tau jika kau berada disini?"

Sai menggeleng lagi.

Sakura menatap muridnya itu dengan tatapan selidik, mencari tahu adakah celah kebohongan di wajah Sai, tapi hasilnya nilih, dari raut wajah Sai, ia tidak menampakan adanya kebohongan. Sakura bangkit berdiri untuk membuang sampah itu, "Yasudahlah, kau cepatlah pulang, ini sudah larut. Besok jangan telat masuk seperti biasanya."

Sai terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh, kau saja terkurung disini, malah menyuruhku untuk tidak telat datang, siapa besok yang akan mengajar, tsk."

"Ah, kau benar, eh iya besok itu jadwalku mengajar ya." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil menyengir.

Mereka berdua mengobrol asik dibawah langit malam, sesekali bersenda-gurau bersama sampai beberapa menit kemudian mendadak menjadi sepi.

" _Sensei_ -" Sai menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur bersandar ke tembok. Sai mengamati wajah Sakura lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya yang menerpa wajahnya karena terbawa angin.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, gurunya ini sangat cantik, wajahnya yang putih, mulus dan bersih. Pandangan Sai teralih pada bibir tipis Sakura, entah ada dorongan dari mana, Sai mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **BRAK**. Pintu dibuka dengan kasar.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, orang itu menatap Sai dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya orang itu dengan dingin. Tangannya terlihat tengah memegang sebuah jaket tebal.

Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Sekarang ini, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah padanya. Sai harus siap-siap dibenci oleh Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hai reader, terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti cerita abal ini... ^^ jangan lupa review + fav + follow ^^~

Karena td sempat ada beberapa kesalahan, saya edit lagi lalu re-upload.. jika masih aja typo saya mohon maaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari telah keluar sepenuhnya dari ufuk timur, sudut-sudut kota juga sudah ramai dengan orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati hari liburnya, jalan pun juga ramai dilintasi banyak kendaraan, bunyi-bunyi klakson juga ikut menghiasi ramainya kota ini pada hari minggu.

Banyak orang memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga, tetapi juga ada yang memilih tinggal dirumah untuk menghilangkan penatnya bekerja selama seminggu lalu. Namun berbeda dengan perempuan bersurai _softpink_ yang sedang terkena sidang oleh seseorang diapartemennya, lebih tepatnya ia disidang dimeja makan saat sarapan.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur ditemani oleh pria lain semalam tadi?" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang menatap mata Sakura tajam.

Sakura menyerngit, " _Huh_? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Diselamatkan dua kali oleh pria brengsek itu, dia bahkan mengutarakan alasan konyol." Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum miringnya lalu beranjak pergi tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya.

Sakura mendesah sebal, "Apa sih yang dia maksud? Dasar aneh."

"Sakura kau nanti harus ikut denganku!" Perintah Sasuke tanpa mau dibantah.

 _Apa-apaan dia hari ini?!_

.

* * *

 **Love Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

- **flashback** -

Sasuke melirik jam yang berada di ruang tengahnya, sudah jam 11 malam. Pikirannya terbang memikirkan Sakura yang sedang sendirian diatap.

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kemarin baru disekap diruang seni saja dia sudah demam, apalagi kalau disekap di ruang terbuka seperti di atap.._

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia sekarang sedang stres karena sendirian?_

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia depresi lalu dia memilih melompat dari atap sekolah dan besok akan ada berita besar guru bunuh diri karena muridnya?!_

 _AARRGGGGH!_

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir tiada henti seperti setrikaan. Tampak dari garis wajahnya, dia sedang sangat cemas terhadap Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura itu adalah istri sahnya Sasuke, jadi jika Sakura kenapa-kenapa itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke.

Apalagi kalau Sakura sampai mati, pasti Sasuke yang kena tuduhan pertama kali.

Tetapi setiap dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke masih belum menerima Sakura menjadi istrinya, ia masih ingin bebas menikmati hidup tanpa ikatan yang menyebalkan seperti ini.

Pada sisi lainnya dia mencemaskan Sakura jika hal buruk benar-benar terjadi dan pada sisi yang lainnya ia masa bodo dengan Sakura, seakan-akan Sakura itu bukan siapa-siapanya.

Setelah hampir 10 menit ia berdebat dengan hati dan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura pulang. Ia benar-benar tak mau Sakura terkena hal buruk, dengan cepat ia lari kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya dan jaket milik Sakura.

Sesampai disekolah ia memanjat pagar sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu lalu berlari kearah atap, semoga saja Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Sesaat hampir sampai diatap, dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbicara.

" _Sensei_ -"

Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Sasuke melihat Sai yang sedang menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura sudah tertidur bersandar ke tembok. Sai mengamati wajah Sakura lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya yang menerpa wajahnya karena terbawa angin.

Sasuke geram, ia melihat Sai berusaha mencium Sakura.

 **BRAK**. Sasuke membuka pintu itu kasar.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk, orang itu menatap Sai dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Tangannya terlihat tengah memegang sebuah jaket tebal. Ya, rencananya Sasuke akan memakaikan jaket itu untuk Sakura lalu membawanya pulang.

Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Sekarang ini, Sasuke terlihat sangat marah padanya. Sai harus siap-siap dibenci oleh Sasuke. Sau bangkit berdiri dari posisi awalnya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek yang menyebalkan dimata Sasuke.

"Hoo, jadi kau adalah pahlawan kesiangannya?" Tanya Sasuke datar, tetapi tatapannya tajam menusuk.

Bukannya menjawab, Sai malah tertawa pelan dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sasuke semakin dibuat emosi melihat tingkah Sai. Sasuke melempar jaket yang sedari ia pegang ke sembarang arah lalu mencengkram kerah baju Sai dengan kasar.

"Jawab aku, bodoh!"

"Ya, kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tsk!" Sasuke melepas kasar cengkramannya sehingga Sai sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Sai menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasanya, "Aku benar-benar ingin lulus tahun besok, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa hubungannya dengan perempuan itu? Kau menyukainya, _huh_?"

"Tidak. Aku mendekatinya perlahan agar kita bisa lulus tepat waktu besok, dia akan memberikan sedikit otaknya agar kita lulus." Sai menepuk lengan Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam, "Kita akan segera mengakhiri penderitaan kita di SMA." Sai menoleh sekilas kearah Sakura yang masih terlelap lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura di atap.

 _Pembual._

' _Aku mendekatinya perlahan agar kita bisa lulus_ ' Sasuke tersenyum miring sesaat mengingat ucapan Sai barusan, "Lulus katamu? Kau pikir aku bodoh. Berusaha menolongnya dua kali dan ingin menciumnya?!"

Sasuke sudah diliputi oleh emosi, "Bodoh sekali dia." Ia mengusap wajahnya kesal, lalu matanya beralih kearah Sakura yang dengan damainya tidur bersandar didinding. Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu balik badan meninggalkan Sakura.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, Sasuke berbalik dengan kesal. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura. Ia segera meraih jaket Sakura yang tadi saat sedang emosi ia lempar, ia membersihkannya dari debu lalu memakaikan pada tubuh Sakura dan ia segera membawanya pergi pulang.

- **flashback end** -

Sasuke sedang menunggu seseorang di ruang tengahnya, sudah berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama orang yang ia tunggu tetapi orang itu bekum muncul juga.

"SAKURA!"

"Aiisssshh!" Sakura keluar dari kamar mereka dengan kesal, "Tidak bisalah kau bersabar sedikit? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura kesal. Rasanya sedang ganti baju lalu diburu-buru itu tidak enak, apalagi Sakura belum menyisir rambutnya dan terpaksa dikucir ponytail agar tidak terlihat kusut sekali.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura datar, "Ayo cepat!" Sasuke berjalan mendahuluinya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk mengucir.

"Isssshhh..!" Sakura lama-lama jadi sebal.

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke lalu menutup pintunya dengan kasar membuat Sasuke menatapnya sinis, awas saja kalau sampai mobil kesayangan Sasuke ini rusak karenanya, Sasuke akan menjamin seumur hidup Sakura tidak akan pernah damai -walaupun sekarang sudah tidak damai, Sasuke akan menambahnya lagi sehingga hidup Sakura jauh dari kata damai.

"Kenapa? Katanya buru-buru, cepat jalankan mobilnya." Sakura tak kalah sinis dari Sasuke.

.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah hotel bintang lima, Sakura langsung bergidik horor, untuk apa mereka kesini?

Sasuke keluar duluan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, "Cepat keluar!" Sakura hanya diam sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ada-om-om-mesum-nafsu.

Seakan-akan mengerti arti tatapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung mendesah kesal, "Kita mau makan direstoran hotel ini. Sudahlah cepat."

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan masuk kearah restoran milik hotek tersebut. Baru menginjakkan kakinya selangkah saat memasukki restoran, Sakura sudah merasakan nanti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang yang Sakura bisa pastikan itu pasti Uzumaki Naruto tanpa melihat orangnya terlebih dahulu, suara berisik menganggu telinga itu sangat khas.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai kemeja mereka, ah bukan, meja yang telah dipesan oleh gengnya Sasuke.

"Haruno- _sensei_ , ayolah jadi guru les kami." Mohon Naruto tanpa basa-basi kepada Sakura,

"Tidak mau. Sudah? Hanya itu kan? Oke aku mau pulang." Sakura beranjak berdiri lalu balik badan. Baru selangkah, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Sasuke dan ditarik kasar agar kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kyaa-!" **BRUK**. Karena tarikan Sasuke yang kasar tersebut membuat Sakura oleng dan terjatuh kebelakang dengan pantat mendarat duluan.

Kebetulan sekali, restoran ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, selalu ramai, dan sekarang semua pasang mata menatap Sakura yang masih dalam posisi terduduk dilantai itu. Sakura merasa malu, ia menatap tajam Sasuke dan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat masih terlihat cengo karena kejadian tadi, setelah Sakura pergi gantian mereka jadi pusat perhatian, orang-orang mengira bahwa empat laki-laki ini yang mencelakai Sakura tadi.

"Ah, kita jadi ditatap sebagai penjahat." Celetuk Shikamaru sembari melirik kanan kirinya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Uchiha satu ini bodoh sekali." Ucap Naruto sebal.

Sasuke mendelik, "Apa?!"

"Gara-gara kau dia pergi." Sai menatap lurus mata Sasuke, sedangkan yang ditatao hanya melirik sekilas, "Dia memang mau pergi, kan?"

"Tapi kau membuatnya malu Sasuke, bisa dipastikan kita tidak jadi lulus tahun depan." Ucap Shikamaru nelangsa sembari menyeruput orange squash-nya.

"Aku ingin lulus~!" Naruto semakin nelangsa.

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu beranjak berdiri, "Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?! Sejak awal dia memang tidak mau dan ingin pergi dari sini." Ia pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Arrgg, kenapa dia pergi juga?!" Teriak Naruto kesal, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, sedangkan Sai dan Shikamaru hanya diam menikmati minumannya.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan kesal, ia meraih ponselnya berniat menghubungi Sakura untuk meminta maaf tentang yang tadi tetapi sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Matanya melihat tas Sakura yang duduk cantik menggantikan sang pemikik dikursi mobilnya.

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal, "Dia itu pelupa atau memang bodoh? Bisa-bisa dia tidak membawa tasnya saat keluar tadi!?"

Sasuke bisa pastikan Sakura masih berkeliaran disekitar sini karena tak mungkin dia akan naik taksi untuk pulang, tas beserta uangnya saja ada didalam mobil, mau bayar taksi pakai daun?

Selagi Sakura belum jalan jauh dari sini, Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk mencari Sakura dan tepat sekali, belum ada 1 kilometer dari hotel itu, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang berjalan lesu di trotoar, dengan cepat ia meminggirkan mobilnya disamping Sakura persis.

Sasuke membuka kaca jendelanya, "Ayo pulang." Suruh Sasuke sambil mengode untuk masuk. Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam diam lalu segera membuang mukanya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

 _Sok jual mahal._

"Cih." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya pelan menyeimbangi langkah Sakura, "Kau tidak mau masuk? Yasudah, jalanlah sampai apartemen, bye-"

"Hei!" Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah mobil dengan kesal, kenapa malah dia jadi plin-plan begini?

Saat Sakura masuk kedalam mobil, Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa gelinya melihat Sakura yang masuk dengan mulut manyun, sok merajuk tetapi gagal.

 _Aku dipermainkan_ , batin Sakura semakin sebal.

"Kau harus mau menjadi guru les-" belum selesai Sasuke bicara, kalimatnya telah dipotong oleh Sakura, "AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU, SIALAN!" ucapnya berteriak sebal.

"HEI TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK BEGITU, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK, SIALAN!"

"KAU YANG PALING KERAS!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, SETAN!"

"NENEK SIHIR!"

"ES BATU!"

Seketika perdebatan konyol mereka berhenti saat berada di lampu merah, "Ah sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus mau jadi guru les kita."

"Kalau begitu, kau dan gengmu itu harus menurut pada peraturan yang kubuat."

"Menurut? Ah, tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke cepat saat mendengar syarat dari Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pasrah, "Yasudah, cari guru lain saja."

"Iya iya, kita akan menurut dengan peraturanmu." Pada akhirnya, Sasuke setuju juga dengan syarat Sakura tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mendengarkan omelan Sakura yang sangat berisik, memekakkan telinga Sasuke, "Ihs, kalian itu ya, menyebalkan sekali! Sudah menyiksaku dan melecehkanku lalu sekarang memohon-mohon untuk aku menjadi guru les kalian, sebenarnya kau dan geng gilamu itu sedang mempermainkanku, kan?

Sasuke mendesah kesal, rasanya ia ingin tuli sekarang ini, "Sakura-"

"Kau yang paling menyebalkan diantara mereka! Kau yang paling mempermainkanku, rasanya seperti aku itu tidak ada harganya dimatamu-"

 **CIT. DUGH.** Sasuke dengan sengaja mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak dan berhasil membuat jidat cantik Sakura mencium dashboard dengan romantis.

"HEI-"

 **CUP**. Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat disudut bibirnya dengan sekilas.

Tadinya, Sakura ingin mengomeli Sasuke dengan sumpah serapahnya tetapi mendadak dia menjadi bungkam karena ciuman mengejutkan dari Sasuke.

"Tsk! Kau ini cerewet sekali." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan mobilnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil melihat kearah luar melalui jendelanya, dia masih sangat malu, first kiss-nya direbut oleh Sasuke.

Karena sepanjang perjalanan terjadi keheningan dan membuat Sasuke menjadi bosan tiba-tiba ia memiliki sebuah ide untuk memancing kemarahan Sakura lagi.

Astaga, Sasuke tidak bosan-bosannya membuat Sakura marah, hm.

Dengan sengaja, Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya saat berada dijalan yang sepi dan membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke pelankan kecepatan mobilmu!" Ya, emang dasarnya Sasuke anak bandel, bukan mengurang malah ia menambah kecepatannya.

Sakura semakin ngeri, "SASUKE PELANKAN KECEPATANMU ATAU AKU MELOMPAT KELUAR?!" Teriaknya sembari bersiap untuk membuka pintu.

"HEI HEII! KAU GILA! KAU INGIN MATI, HUH?!" terpaksa Sasuke menurunkan kecelatannya perlahan.

"KAU MENGESALKAN UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI BERTERIAK, TELINGAKU PANAS MENDENGAR OMELANMU SEJAK TADI!" Sasuke labil.

"TIDAK. MULUT MULUTKU! BUKAN MULUTMU! TERSERAH AKU!"

"APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?!"

"Eh? Mauku?... _ice cream_? Hehe"

Setelah kejadian latian seriosa Sasuke dan Sakura di mobil akhirnya dengan terpaksa -agar Sakura diam- Sasuke membelikannya es krim sesuai pesanan Sakura dan menemaninya makan di taman.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan, diantara senang, jijik dan sebal.

"Kau puas?" tanya Sasuke yang masih memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang belum bisa diartikan tadi, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala dan kembali sibuk memakan es krimnya kembali.

Sekarang dimata Sasuke, Sakura tidak terlihat seperti peremouan berumur 21 tahun melainkan seperti anak kecil yang berumur 10 tahun.

"Apa kalian...itu benar-benar...ingin lulus?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghabiskan es krimnya yang tinggal dua gigitan lagi tersebut.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk, "Sesuai kesepakatan kita tadi, kalian akan menurut pada peraturan yang aku buat."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak enak, tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau menolak?"

"Tsk!"

Sakura mendesah ringan, "Yasudah kalau kau menolak," ia bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman hendak membuang bungkus es krim ke tempat sampah yang terletak cukup jauh dari bangku mereka berdua.

Baru mau melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Sakura sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke -tidak seperti tadi saat di restoran, kali ini Sasuke menariknya sedikit lembut. Sedikit. Jadi Sakura tidak jatuh terjengkang kebelakang, dia hanya sedikit oleng.

Wajah Sakura sejajar dengan dada bidang milik Sasuke, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke, sangat tajam, dingin, menusuk, namun entah kenapa atau Sakura sudah terjangkit virus masokis, ia merasa senang ditatap oleh Sasuke karena dibalik sorot matanya yang tajam itu, seakan-akan tatapan Sasuke mengatakan jangan-pergi-dariku.

Sayang sekali, itu hanya imajinasi dari inner Sakura saja, tak mungkin Sasuke seperti itu.

Jarak wajah mereka cukup dekat sehingga membuat Sakura dapat melihat wajah tampan milik suami coretbrondongcoret. Ia akui kalau Sasuke tampan yang kesekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, buatlah peraturan itu... _sense_ i." Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk, ia masih terpesona oleh wajah tampan milik Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun sudah berhasil membuat jantung Sakura yang tadi masih normal menjadi abnormal, rasanya jantungnya ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan meledak.

Tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencengkram kini perlahan menjadi menggenggam tangan halus milik Sakura dan sekarang rasanya Sakura ingin mati saja. Jantungnya sangat berisik, ia takut Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, ia juga merasa tiba-tiba sesak nafas.

Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah milik Sakura. Nafas panas milik Sasuke pun terasa menyapu kulit wajah Sakura. Mungkin karena terlalu grogi, Sakura memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunduk.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih bebas meraih dagu Sakura untuk mendongak dan mematap wajah Sasuke. Ternyata baru hitungan detik belum menit, sejak Sakura menunduk lalu mendongak lagi, wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Merah menahan malu, grogi.

Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sakura yang dari tadi menjadi target utama Sasuke. Melumatnya lembut, tanpa paksaan. Sedikit memancing Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, dan akhirnya ia berhasil, Sakura perlahan membalas permainan Sasuke.

Sakura sudah jatuh dalam permainan bibir Sasuke. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura tentang lumat-melumat, jadi terkadang Sakura tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan Sasuke karena semakin lama, lumatan Sasuke semakin liar.

"..."

" _KAA-SAAAANNN_ , ADA OM SAMA TANTE LAGI CIUMAN!" Bocah laki-laki yang sedang berlari-larian ditaman itu tiba-tiba melihat tontonan yang tidak senonoh dari Sasuke dan Sakura, ia segera berlari menuju ke arah ibunya untuk melaporkan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung membelalakkan mata mereka, lalu sedang sekali gerakan, mereka saling mendorong untuk menjauhkan diri, dorongan dari Sakura paling kuat sampai membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

"KAU BODOH?!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerngit, "Kenapa aku? Kau yang memulai!"

"Kau yang menciumku duluan!"

"Huh? Kau menuduhku? Kau yang mulai pertama."

"Cih, pakai mengelak segala. Tuan Uchiha kau yang menciumku duluan."

"Apa? Tidak. Maaf saja aku sudah tidak sudi menciummu. Kau yang mulai tadi!"

"Sialan! Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan pernah menciumku lagi!"

"Oke."

"Anggap tadi itu sebuah kecelakaan semata!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura menyambar tasnya yang berada dibangku taman tersebur lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke dan begitu pula Sasuke, ia pergi berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk pulang.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam ia berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, beginilah akibatnya jika sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, membuat ia malas untuk pulang tetapi jika tidak pulang nanti ia mau tidur dimana, karena sudah terlalu lelah berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja sebelum hari menjadi malam. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Ahhhh, capek sekali." Sakura memukul-mukul pelan betisnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan ia ajak jalan terus tanpa duduk. Ia menatap jalan didepannya, cukup ramai. Pada sebrang jalan ia melihat dua anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan bersama, mengingatkannya pada teriakan anak kecik saat ditaman tadi.

Sungguh tontonnan yang memalukan. _Dasar Sasuke mesum!_

Sakura terkejut saat suatu benda yang dingin menyentuk pipi kirinya, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang dengan senyum manis tercetak pada bibirnya.

"Hai, Sakura- _sensei_." Sapanya sopan.

"Sai..kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil sedikit bergeser agar Sai dapat duduk disebelahnya.

Sai menunjuk sebuah cafe disebrang, "Dari cafe itu dan aku melihatmu, yasudah kuhampiri saja, ini untukmu, _sensei._ " Sai memberikan satu cup milkshake strawberry pada Sakura, "Kau pasti sangat haus, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura menerimanya dan segera meminumnya, ia sudah haus bandel sejak tadi, "Kau kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan acara minumnya sementara, "Aku terdampar disini karena laki-laki kurang ajar."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura melirik Sai malas, ia sedang tidak mau mendengarkan nama itu, "Menurutmu?" Jawab Sakura gampang.

Sai terdiam sesaat, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, ia sedikit berterima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah meninggalkan Sakura disini.

"Lalu kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Sai memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terbentuk.

Sakura menggidikkan bahunya, awalnya dia ingin pulang namun setelah ia pikir-pikir sekali lagi, jika ia pulang ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke sialan itu dan malah akan bertengkar lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya ia tak pulang saja. Sekali-kali ia akan menginap dihotel sendirian.

"Hmm, ayo ikut aku saja."

"Ke?"

Sai meraih tangan Sakura, "Sudah ikut saja." Ia menarik Sakura berdiri lalu mengajaknya untuk berjalan menjauh dari halte bus.

.

Sasuke sedang menikmati acara _talkshow_ di televisi, sesekali sambil menyeruput _softdrink_ -nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Sakura belum sampai rumah juga. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke masa bodo dengan keadaan Sakura.

Namun masa-bodo-nya itu hanya bertahan 5 menit saja, setelah itu, ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Perempuan itu, apa dia sudah lupa dimana arah apartemennya sendiri?" Sasuke mematikan televisinya dengan kesal. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka kontaknya, mencari sebuah nama yang pernah ia simpan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **'NENEK SIHIR'**

Akhirnya nama kontak yang ia cari ketemu juga. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dilema.

 _Ditelpon apa tidak ya..._

Kalau tidak ditelepon, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, siapa tau ia sedang pingsan lalu tercebur selokan dan tidak ada yang menolongnya, kasian kan. Tapi kalau ditelepon nanti dikira Sasuke mulai naksir sama Sakura lagi.

Karena sudah lelah berkecimuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura saja, nanti kalau diangkat tinggal bilang kalau ibu Sasuke mencemaskan Sakura. Alasan kan banyak.

Sasuke masih dengan sabar gantengnya menunggu telepon itu diangkat. Ia berdecak sebal karena telepon darinya tidak diangkat, lalu ia mencobanya sekali lagi, baru bunyi 'tut' yang ketiga, telepon itu sudah diangkat.

" ** _Moshi moshi_** ,.."

"..."

" _ **...**_ "

Sasuke mencoba mencerna suara siapa yang ada disebrang sana, ia sadar itu bukan suara istrinya.

"Dimana Sakura?!"

Terdengar disebrang sana suara tawa pelan yang membuat emosi Sasuke meluap-luap.

" _ **Dia ada bersamaku**_."

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

hayooo Sakura dibawa kemana ituuu...author gatau loh (?)

Maaf ini apdetnya agak lama hehehe... saya harap kalian suka smaa chapter ini... terima kaish atas riview dan fav dan follow nya...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like. Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Sasuke sedang menikmati acara _talkshow_ di televisi sesekali sambil menyeruput _softdrink_ -nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan Sakura belum sampai rumah juga. Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke masa bodo dengan keadaan Sakura.

Namun, masa-bodo-nya itu hanya bertahan 5 ment saja, setelah itu ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Perempuan itu, apa dia sudah lupa dimana arah apartemennya sendiri?" Sasuke mematikan televisinya dengan kesal. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan membuka kontaknya, mencari sebuah nama yang pernah ia simpan beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **'NENEK SIHIR** '

Akhirnya nama kontak yan ia cari ketemu juga. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dilema.

 _Ditelpon apa tidak ya…_

Kalau tidak ditelepon, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, siapa tau ia pingsan terus tercebur selokan dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Kasian kan. Tapi kalau ditelepon, nanti dikira Sasuke mulai naksir sama Sakura.

Karena sudak lelah berkecimuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura saja, nanti kalau diangkat tinggal bilang kalau ibu Sasuke mencemaskannya. Alasan kan banyak.

Sasuke masih dengan sabar gantengnya menunggu telepon itu diangkat. Ia berdecak sebal karena telepon darinya tidak diangkat, lalu ia mencobanya sekali lagi, baru bunyi 'tut' yang ketiga, telepon itu sudah diangkat.

 _ **"Moshi moshi.."**_

"…"

 _ **"…"**_

Sasuke mencoba mencerna suara siapa yang ada disebrang sana, ia sadar itu bukan suara istrinya.

"Dimana Sakura?!"

Terdengar disebrang sana suara tawa pelan yang membuat emosi Sasuke meluap-luap.

 _ **"Dia ada bersamaku."**_

Emosi Sasuke sudah mencapai ubun-ubun setelah mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Sai.

 _ **"Ternyata, kalian berdua mempunya suatu hubungan, ya? Apaan**_ **'Coolest Honey Sasuke** _ **' cih!"**_

TUT TUT TUT

Sasuke meremas ponselnya dengan emosi yang sudah meletup-letup akibat mendengar suara Sai tadi, ditambah lagi, Sai adalah orang yang mengangkat telepon dari ponsel milik Sakura.

 _Dan mereka sedang bersama? Tsk._

Sasuke berjanji setelah ia membawa pulang Sakura, ia akan mengomeli Sakura sampai ia pingsan-darah rendah. "Awas saja!"

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melacak GPS ponsel Sakura untuk mengetahui dimana perempuan merepotkan dan menyebalkan itu sebenarnya.

"Si-Sion _Apartement_?" Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan langsung menuju dimana Sakura berada.

 _Sion_ apartement? _Sai_ apartement? _Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?_

Pikiran Sasuke sudah kalang kabut memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi saat Sakura berada diapartemen milik Sai itu, dari hal konyol seperti Sakura menumpang buang air kecil, sampai dengan hal kotor seperti Sakura disentuh-sentuh atau digoda Sai.

.

 **TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Bunyi bel terdengar tidak sabaran sama pula dengan orang yang memencet bel itu dengan brutal tersebut, karena tidak segera dibuka, Sasuke langsung menggedor-gedor pintunya tidak kalah brutal dengan saat ia memencet bel tadi. Bukan menggedor sih, tetapi lebih seperti menendang dan meninju-ninju pintunya.

 _Tamu yang sangat sopan ya, Uchiha._

Selang sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu itu dibuka oleh si empunya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menerobos masuk lalu mencengkram kerah baju Sai dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sakura?!" emosi, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat menahan gejolak emosinya, "DIMANA SAKURA, SAI?!"

Sai meraih tangan Sasuke lalu menghempaskannya kasar dari kerah bajunya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah merapikan kerahnya yang lusuh karena cengkraman kuat dari si Uchiha yang sedang emosi didepannya ini.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk apartemen Sai tanpa ucapan permisi. Ia segera mencari Sakura ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"SAKURA! KAU DIMA…-na?" Sasuke terdiam melihat perempuan yang sedaritadi ia cemaskan berada didapur dengan apron yang menghiasi tubuh langsingnya. Ia terlihat sedang senang bergumul dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada. Kedua telinganya telah tersumbat _earphone_ kesayangannya yang Sasuke yakini dia tengah asik mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_ -nya.

Itu adalah kebiasaan Sakura, memasak sambil mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_ -nya, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan suara yang tidak mengenakkan telinga menghancurkan _mood_ memasaknya.

Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hati Sasuke, ia melihat Sakura masih dalam kondisi yang utuh, dalam artian, seluruh pakaiannya yang ia kenakan tadi masih melekat rapi dibadannya, tidak ada yang tersingkap sedikitpun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak, ia merasa menjadi sebodoh Naruto, karena emosinya yang telah mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya, ia jadi lupa semuanya –melupakan bagaimana perilaku untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah istrinya, dan ia yakin, perilakunya barusan membuat Sai akan melihatnya semakin jelas.

Otak cerdasnya kali ini sedang berputar-putar untuk mencari alasannya yang tepat untuk diutarakannya saat Sai bertanya nanti.

"Yosh, sudah selesai! Sai, makanannya su–eh?" Sakura segera melepas _earphone_ -nya, "Sasu..ke?" ia menatap sosok didepannya yang tengah melihatnya sejak tadi. Mata Sakura pun beralih kepada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang Sasuke dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Sejak kapan kau–" belum selesai Sakura berucap, Sasuke sudah meraih pergelangan tangannya, "Kita pulang sekarang, Sakura."

Sasuke melepaskan apron yang Sakura pakai dengan kasar lalu membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Ia segera menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat melewati Sai yang masih dengan santainya bersandar dipintu dapur, Sakura merasa salah satu tangannya diraih dan ditarik oleh Sai.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan pelan dari Sakura yang merasa sakit di kedua tangannya yang ditarik berlawanan arah.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha meronta agar dua laki-laki itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak akan." Balas Sasuke penuh kemutlakan membuat Sakura mendesis pelan sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih beradu tatapan tajam. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian, "Kalian..ada hubungan apa?"

Sakura langsung tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sai, "H-huh?" ia terlihat sangat bingung akan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Sai. Sakura melirikkan matanya kearah Sasuke –ceritanya kode agar Sasuke membantunya dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu– ia berharap Sasuke peka dengan kodeannya.

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Pernikahan yang dipaksakan.

Tidak ada yang tau akan pernikahan mereka berdua kecuali keluarga besar dari kedua pihak, Keluarga Uchiha dan Keluarga Haruno. Bahkan, keempat teman terdekat Sasuke pun, tidak ada yang tau dan pihak sekolah juga belum tahu tentang masalah pernikahan ini.

Ini adalah rahasia terbesar mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang ditatap Sakura dengan penuh kodean hanya memalingkan wajahnya, membiarkan Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai. Lagi pula, Sakura sudah dewasa, seharusnya ia tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sai menatap Sakura lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang seakan-akan masih cuek bebek, sedetik kemudian Sai terkekeh geli melihat dua insan yang ada didepannya. Kekehan Sai membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian tinggal bersama. Aku benar, kan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung tercekat bersamaan membuat Sai langsung menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan andalannya, "Aku benar."

Sai kembali melipat tangannya didada, "Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku mengikutimu, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Sai hanya dibalas dengan tatapan menelisik tajam dari Sasuke, "Malam itu, saat kau tiba-tiba datang keatap sekolah dan membawa Sakura pulang ke apartemennya. Aku berpikir, sejak kapan kau mengetahui apartemennya?"

Sai memberikan sedikit jeda, "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu keluar dari apartemennya tetapi ternyata kau tak keluar lagi dan membuat otak langsung yakin bahwa kalian tinggal bersama." Sai menatap lurus Sasuke yang sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, hubungan kalian itu apa?" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang menunduk karena tidak tau harus merespon apa, "Pacaran? Tunangan? atau menikah?"

Saat Sai mengutarakan _option_ terakhirnya, tiba-tiba Sakura mendapatkan sebuah ide bagaimana cara untuk kabur dari sini.

"Akh, kepalaku pusing sekali." Akting Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya, "Aku harus pulang sekarang sepertinya aku sudah terlalu kecapekan, anemia-ku kambuh." Sakura merasa bodoh dengan alasan tak bermutu dan tidak ada sambungannya sama sekali.

Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke untuk diajak keluar dari apartemen Sai, tak lupa ia mengambil tasnya yang berada diruang tamu, "Sai, terima kasih ya."

.

Kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin ini sedang merenungi nasib mereka kedepan didalam mobil yang masih berada diparkiran apartemen Sai. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang sudah tidak kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan dimasa depan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu menundukkan wajahnya, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" gumamnya sembari memainkan jemarinya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu kembali fokus dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa membalas pertanyaan Sakura barusan.

"Sai sudah tau tentang hubungan kita. Aku takut jika ia membeberkan berita ini pada yang lainnya, aku takut namamu tercemar disekolah lalu menjadi tersingkirkan seperti anak korban bully-an." Ucap Sakura nelangsa.

Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya, tak disangka ternyata perempuan ini gelisah dari tadi hanya karena memikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke yang paling dirugikan karena menanggung akibat dari masalah ini. Sasuke tak habis pikir, setelah dilecehkan, di- _bully_ , dijahilin oleh gengnya, Sakura masih memikirkan tentang dirinya. Sakura peduli dengan Sasuke.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Tetapi Sasuke yakin, Sai bukanlah tipe orang yang mulut enteng alias mulut ember seperti Naruto yang asal ceplos itu. Sasuke mengenal Sai, ia sudah tau karakter Sai seperti apa, jadi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing untuk memikirkan masalah pernikahan ini akan bocor kemana-mana.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia merasa seperti sedang ditatap oleh Sasuke dan benar saja, saat Sakura menoleh, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata milik Sasuke.

"Kita pulang.." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankannya pergi dari pekarangan apartemen itu.

Sesaat sudah sampai diparkiran apartemennya, Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura yang akan keluar dari mobil, "Berikan ponselmu."

Sakura menatapnya sebentar lalu merogoh tasnya mencari ponselnya, sebelum diberikan pada Sasuke, ia sempat mengecek ponselnya masih menyala atau tidak dan ia melihat sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ada satu panggilan tidak terjawab.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Sakura menyerngitkan dahinya, " _Coolest Honey_ Sasuke?" ia buru-buru mengganti nama kontak Sasuke menjadi 'Bocah Tengil'. Selesai mengetikkan nama itu, Sakura terkekeh membuat Sasuke yang masih menunggu ponsel Sakura menjadi ingin tau.

"Hei!" Sasuke merebut ponsel itu dengan gerakan cepat sambil melarikan diri keluar dari mobil untuk menuju ke apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7 dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sesamai didalam apartemen, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa kaki dan badannya pegal-pegal semua, mungkin sehabis merebut ponselnya dari Sasuke, ia akan segera terjun kedalam mimpinya. Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya melihat Sasuke yang sudah terbaring dikasur empuknya.

"Mungkin aku harus tidur disofa lagi." Gumamnya sembari mencari-cari dimana ponselnya. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel Sakura dan langsung direbut oleh si pemilik.

"Tidurlah disini. Sudah malam." Sasuke sedikit menggeser badannya kekiri untuk memberikan tempat untuk Sakura tidur disebelahnya.

Sakura mengecek kontaknya, otak jeniusnya menangkap hal mencurigakan, dan benar, otak jeniusnya tidak salah, nama kontak Sasuke sudah berubah kembali. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membaca hasil ketikan Sasuke.

 **Beloved Husband.**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Sakura tengah menerangkan pelajaran matematika di depan kelas. Seluruh perhatian terpusat pada sosok Sakura yang dengan pandai merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan matematika secara ringkas dan mudah dipahami oleh muridnya. Terutama empat tuan muda yang duduk tampan dipojok belakang.

Sepandai-pandainya Sakura merangkai kata atau menyerdehanakan rumus matematikanya, Naruto tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura jelaskan didepan. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, ia sudah berjuang mati-matian untuk mengerti tetap saja ia tidak mengerti.

"Sai, apa kau mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Haruno- _sensei_?" Sai yang tengah serius mencatat rumus-rumus yang sudah memenuhi papan tulis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Naruto tambah gusar.

"Kau tau, aku sudah berusaha untuk mengencani rumus matematika itu tetapi mereka menolakku mentah-mentah." Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menjelaskan hubungan rumus matematika dengan otaknya. Sai menghentikan acara mencatatnya dan terkekeh geli, "Nanti aku bantu, kau tulis saja semua rumus itu dibukumu yang masih bersih itu." Sai kembali memusatkan pandanganya pada papan tulis.

Sementara itu, si duo jenius yang duduk paling belakang hanya terdiam dengan menatap lurus kedepan. Beberapa detik sekali Shikamaru mengganti-ganti posisi duduknya, dari duduk sopan ala murid lainnya sampai duduk bersila atau duduk sambil kedua kaki dinaikkan dikursi lalu dipeluknya. Dan pada akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Shikamaru terlihat tengah memperhatikan Sakura dengan lekat. Seakan-akan Sakura adalah sebuah berlian yang paling indah. Sasuke tersentak saat tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengerang frustasi. Sasuke seumur-umur tidak pernah melihat si jenius satu ini frustasi.

"Matematika merepotkan." Gumam Shikamaru sambil bangun dari posisinya dan berganti posisi menjadi menopang dagunya malas.

"Kau jenius."

"Mendengarkan matematika selama dua jam penuh membuatku ingin muntah. Sungguh merepotkan."

"Kau sudah terlalu pintar untuk belajar." Sindir Sasuke sembari melipat tangannya didada.

"Apalagi jika yang mengajar adalah seorang perempuan, tambah merepotkan. Tsk."

Sasuke terkekeh, ia sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka tidak nyambung sama sekali, Shikamaru benar-benar sudah muak dengan angka-angka dan dua huruf yang setia menemani angka-angka itu –x,y–. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ternyata, tak hanya Sasuke, namun juga Sai.

Sai berhenti dari acara mencatatnya. Ia mengetukkan ujung pensilnya pada bibirnya seraya berpikir keras. Bukan soal matematika, melainkan kejadian semalam.

 _Hubungan apa yang Sasuke dan Sakura jalankan itu?_

Sejak tadi pertanyaan itu terus terngiang diotaknya dan membuat hatinya menjadi panas.

 _Apa aku menyukai Sakura?_

Mata Sai terus menatap gerak-gerik Sakura, ia berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan tentang perasaannya pada perempuan didepan sana. Ia merasa nyaman jika sedang bersama Sakura dan ia merasa panas saat melihat Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Sai meyakini bahwa ia sudah sangat menyukai Sakura, ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan perempuan itu walaupun harus perang dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

 **KRING**

Bagaikan suara lonceng dari surga yang dapat membuat murid-murid tersenyum bahagia, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah frustasi dengan matematika akhirnya bisa bersyukur dan menghela nafas lega.

Akhirnya, terbebas dari api neraka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan bab ini dipertemuan berikutnya, selama istirahat _minna_ ~" tak lupa Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi keluar kelas diikuti anak-anak lapar yang ingin segera menuju ke kantin.

Sai pun dengan cepat berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung ikut bangkit berdiri dan mengejar Sai, ia tidak peduli beberapa bahu teman-temannya yang tersenggol kasar olehnya.

Sasuke menarik lengan Sai lalu membawanya kesudut koridor yang sepi lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sai begitu saja.

"Apa maumu?"

Sai menyunggingkan senyum yang menurut Sasuke itu super duper menyebalkan dari pada kelakuan bodoh Naruto, "Aku ingin kita berperang untuk mendapatkan Sakura."

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai, lalu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, "Oke, kuterima. Jika aku bisa membuat Sakura bertahan denganku, aku harap kau segera menjauh dari hadapannya dan jangan pernah muncul lagi."

"Kuterima. Dan sebaliknya, jika aku berhasil membuat Sakura jatuh cinta denganku, kau harus pergi meninggalkannya segera." Ucap Sai masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Tidak akan. Istriku tak akan kubiarkan pergi dari pelukanku begitu saja!" tegas Sasuke lalu segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Senyum pada bibir Sai tiba-tiba hilang saat mendengar sebuah kata dari mulut Sasuke, "Istri..?" Sai menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang.

"Kita lihat saja."

 **xxxxxxxx**

"Ahhhh! _Sensei_ , ini terlalu susah?!" pekik Naruto kesal dan membuang pensilnya dengan kesal kesembarang tempat. Sakura melihat kelakuan Naruto dengan menghela nafas, ia meraih pensil yang telah dibuang itu dan diserahkan kepada Naruto kembali.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Sakura dengan penuh kesabaran, walaupun dia sudah pernah melecehkan Sakura, tetap saja Naruto adalah anak didiknya yang harus mendapatkan bimbingan Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng lemah sambil menatap soal matematika dengan nanar, "Aku sudah bermusuhan dengan matematika."

"Tsk." Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto, "Ubah dulu konsep pikiranmu yang seperti itu agar kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang entah kenapa otak jeniusnya melemah jadi lemot begini. Sai dan Sasuke juga memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Jadi begini, jika kalian ingin bisa, kalian harus membuang jauh-jauh kalimat 'aku tidak bisa' dari otak kalian. Jangan menjadi orang yang pesimis dan jangan langsung mengatakan tidak bisa saat menghadapi pelajaran yang kalian tidak sukai. Berusahalah untuk menerima pelajaran itu walaupun kalian tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali. Kalian harus terus melakukan pendekatan dengan pelajaran itu seperti kalian sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seorang gadis." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar yang membuat empat anak yang ada didepannya hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Mmm, termasuk melakukan pendekatan kepada _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda dan merangkul pundak Sakura yang langsung dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan jitakan.

"Jangan menggodanya, Naruto! Lanjutlah menggoda soal matematika saja." Sasuke kembali fokus dengan soal yang ada didepannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Sakura terkekeh melihat keempat muridnya yang sedang pusing tujuh keliling.

Sakura beranjak berdiri dari posisinya, "Shikamaru, toiletnya ada dimana?" ia celingukan kanan-kiri, kalau dipikir-pikir rumah Shikamaru ini sangat luas dan besar sekali -mengingat ruang belajar Shikamaru ini seluas perpustakaan sekolah-, Sakura yakin kalau ia keliling rumah Shikamaru sendirian ia akan susah menemukan pintu keluar saking buesar dan luasnya rumah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda dengan pahatan simple sebagai hiasan dipojok ruang belajar. Terkesan cantik dan mewah dimata Sakura. Ruang belajar Shikamaru pun di desain dengan indahnya -meja belajar yang dengan ukuran sedang ditata rapi ditengah ruangan, lemari buku terlihat kengelilingi dipinggir ruang belajar ini, benar-benar seperti perpustakaan.- Ruang belajar yang sejuk dan selalu rapi membuat siapa saja yang ada disini menjadi betah.

–betah tidur di ruang belajar ini seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan setiap harinya.

.

Sai mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di sofa dekat rak buku, " _Sensei_ , bisakah kau menjelaskan soal ini?" Sai mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura lalu menyodorkan buku latihannya pada Sakura.

"Nomer 5?"

"Ya."

Sakura mulai menjelaskan soal itu kepada Sai disampingnya dengan pelan. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia bingung.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu langsung meremas pensilnya dengan emosi. Sai duduknya sangat berdekatan dengan Sakura. Shikamaru yang duduk disebelahnya pun menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamru yang berusaha melihat kemana arah pamdangan Sasuke itu. _Haruno-_ sensei _dan Sai?_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Sasuke pun beranjak dari posisinya dan melangkah kearah Sakura. Ia duduk disampig Sakura yang lain.

"Jelaskan nomer 3." Sasuke melempar bukunya tepat diatas buku milik Sai dan membuat Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Bisakah menunggu sebentar?" Tanya Sakura lembut -dipaksakan lembut.

"Tidak."

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau melihat Haruno-sensei sedang menjelaskan nomer 5 padaku." Sai ikutan tidak terima dengan perilaku Sasuke.

Sasuke melipat tangannya didada, "Apa peduliku? Jelaskan nomer 3."

"Tidak, lanjutkan menjelaskan nomer 5 saja."

Sasuke mendecih geli, "Bukankah kau itu sudah mengerti nomer 5." sindir Sasuke. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang duduk di meja belajar menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tuan Uchiha, apa kau bodoh? Kau bahkan sudah menjawab nomer 3." Senyum merekah dibibir Sai membuat Sasuke semakin muak dengannya.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Alasan."

"Sakura, periksa jawabanku."

Sai menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Sasuke kan pintar, itu jawabannya pasti benar."

"Tsk! Sialan."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Sindir Sai dengan senyum licik.

"Apa katamu?!"

"KALIAN DIAMLAH!"

Telinga Sakura sudah pedas panas mendengar adu mulut dari dua pemuda disampingnya dan ia langsung menghadiahi jitakan cantik ala Sakura pada mereka berdua. Ia berharap mereka bisa diam.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERADU MULUT DI TELINGAKU!" pekik Sakura marah. Ia segera membanting kedua buku itu kembali ke empunya masing-masing lalu beranjak berdiri dan menghadap ke kedua pemuda itu. "DENGAR! KERJAKAN 10 SOAL ITU SAMPAI SELESAI, BARU PANGGIL AKU!" Sakura menatap kedua muridnya.

"Aku akan keteras depan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan belajar Shikamaru dan menuju keteras depan rumah Shiķamaru, ia membutuhkan udara yang segar untuk membuang penatnya.

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara setelah kemarahan dahsyat Sakura tadi. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melirik tajam Sai dan didetik yang sama Sai juga sedang melirik Sasuke tidak kalah tajam, lirikan mereka bertemu beberapa detik. Selang tiga detik kemudian, secara bersamaan mereka membalikkan badan dan duduk saling membelakangi disatu sofa.

Naruto mendekat ke Shikamaru yang masih melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sai, "Hei, apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun." Jawaban dari Shikamaru membuat Naruto terjungkal komikal. Naruto pun menjitak kepala si jenius.

"Sai dan Sasuke, seperti sedang ada perselisihan." Bisik Naruto sambil terus mengamati kedua sahabatnya didepan, "Padahal mereka berdua itu terkenal mirip dan cukup dekat, kan?" Tanya retoris Naruto tetap dengan nada berbisik.

Shikamaru sebenarnya juga merasa ada yang janggal diantara Sai dan Sasuke. Ia menggigit ujung pensilnya yang tumpul sambil menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi diantara dua sahabatnya itu. Ia mendesah malas, "Sudahlah, kembali mengerjakan soal saja. Akan lebih merepotkan jika Haruno- _sensei_ marah lagi karena ini tidak selesai."

.

Sakura fokus mengoreksi empat buku yang berada dimeja belajar, sedangkan si pemilik buku-buku itu tengah menunggunya sampai selesai mengoreksi.

'Sensei, _ini merepotkan.'_

'' _Daripada mengencani matematika, lebih aku mengencanimu_ sensei~'

Bagitulah isi catatan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang mereka selipkan pada tulisan terakhir di lembar jawabnya. Sakura _sweatdrop_. Ia menghela nafas dan memandangi empat muridnya yang terkenal tampan di sekolahan tersebut.

"Shikamaru, bukankah kau itu jenius? Kenapa kau hanya benar 6 soal saja?" Sakura menyerahkan bukunya pada si pemilik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan pasrah.

"Hanya untuk matematika." Balas Shikamaru gampang sembari menerima bukunya.

Sakura meraih buku selanjutnya, "Naruto, kau hanya benar 3."

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik mengencanimu daripada mengencani matematika." Ucap Naruto yang langsung mendapat sengatan laser dari Sasuke dan Sai. Untung Naruto tidak terlalu peka dengan lirikan tajam Sasuke dan Sai.

Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu membagikan dua buku sisanya pada pemiliknya, "Sai kau benar 6 dan kau Sasuke.." Sakura menatap Sasuke malas, "Kenapa kau hanya benar 2?"

Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya. Seluruh mata segera memandang kearah Sasuke, "Hei Sasuke, bukankah kau itu selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran ini?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Materi ini susah, kau harus mengajariku secara pivate. Aku tidak bisa belajar ramai-ramai seperti ini."

 _Modus_. Batin Sai.

"Kau harus membayarku lebih." Ucap Sakura santai, "Nah.. untuk hari ini belajarnya kita sudahi dulu. Kalian belajarlah dengan rajin untuk kuis besok." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ ~!"

Sasuke menyambar tasnya dan memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat, "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau pulang..ngantuk." setelah berpamitan, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Shikamaru tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik dari Sai yang terus mengikuti langkahnya tadi.

Sakura berdiri dihalte sambil menunggu bis, ia juga menunggu si pangeran dari kutub utara, pangeran super dingin.

Hari ini mobil Sasuke sedang di _service_ jadi mereka harus menaiki bus untuk pulang. Bagi Sakura naik bis itu biasa tetapi bagi Sasuke naik bis itu sensasinya berbeda -bukannya Sasuke mabuk bis tetapi ia hanya jarang naik transportasi umum seperti ini.

.

Saat sedang asik menikmati sensasi dibis tiba-tiba Sasuke dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan dari jendela yang ternyata kening Sakura dengan mulus mencium kaca.

Awalnya sih masa bodoh, tetapi ujung-ujungnya tidak tega juga. Sasuke menggeserkan kepala Sakura kembali keposisi semula.

"Cih.."

Namun semenit kemudian, kepala Sakura mencium kaca kembali, tanpa terbangun sama sekali. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia heran padahal baru sebentar naik bis masa dia sudah tertidur saja, dia mirop sama kebo.

Sasuke mendorong pelan kepala Sakura agar bersandar ke bahunya. Menggantikan bahunya sebagai bantal untuk Sakura walau tak begitu nyaman.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudah tidur dibahu Sai saat itu?" Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia mencerna dengan baik ucapan Sasuke barusan dan sedetik kemudian dengan leluasa ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke, memeluknya erat.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget dan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dalam memompa darah. Tsk!. Sakura semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya dibahu Sasuke dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tetapi seulas senyum tipis muncul dibibirnya.

 **xxxx**

Setelah turun dari bis, Sasuke dan Sakura perlu berjalan beberapa meter untuk mencapai apartemen mereka.

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dibelakangan yang berjalan dengan malas karena masih mengantuk. Sakura sedikit mencibir Sasuke dibelakang, perasaan mood Sasuke cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Sasuke yang membuat Sakura menlangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju apartemen.

Sakura mempercepat lngkahnya untuk masuk ke lift terlebih dahulu dan segera menekan tombol _close_ agar Sasuke tertinggal, tetapi sayang sekali, usahanya gagal. Sasuke dengan cepat masuk kedalam lift sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide balas dendam muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ia melngkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Sakura tanpa memperdulikan apapun karena lift ini hanya dihuni oleh mereka saja.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura sambil menikmati aroma _parfume_ vanilla milik Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dalam seribu kata karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. Semburat merah perlahan muncul dipipinya.

Lift sudah sampai di lantai 7. Namun, keduanya enggan bergerak sedikitpun sampai pintu lift terbuka perlahan dan tidak memperlihatkan siapapun disana. Sakura menatap kosong didepannya, sementara Sasuke yang dibelakangnya malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa.. kau... merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Sakura yang mematung, "Apa jantungmu berdegup kencang?" Suara Sasuke layaknya sebuah desahan lembut ditelinga Sakura dan ditambah lagi bibir Sasuke yang bergerak didaun telinganya seiring ia berbicara.

Rasanya Sakura ingin mandi es batu agar menyegarkan otaknya yang memanas.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang dengan sempurna. Ia tersenyum menang.

"Kau kena. Hahahaha...!" Dengan tawa yang bahagia, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari lift meninggalkan Sakura yang masih senantiasa mematung.

Sakura tersadar. Sialan. Ia menatap punggung Sasuke dan menyandarkan dirinya pada dindig lift dengan lemas. Jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Sudah dipastikan wajahnya sekarang mirip dengan tomat. Rekaman ulang suara Sasuke tadi kembali terputar di otaknya.

"Awas saja!"

.

"Minggir!" Dengan enteng dan tanpa dosa, kaki menendang tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berbaring ditengah-tengah kasur dengan ponsel ditangannya. Tubuh Sasuke tergeser ketepi dengan mudah.

 _Tenaga kuda_ , batin Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

Tanpa menanggapi tatapan dari Sasuke, Sakura segera berbaring dan membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tsk!" Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu membalas perlakuan Sakura dengan tindakan yang sama, menendangnya hingga Sakura sukses terguling dari kasur.

"HEI!"

Sasuke kembali memposisikan dirinya ditengah kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura mendelik melihat kelakuan Sasuke lalu selang tiga detik kemudian, sebuah ide muncul diotaknya.

Ia duduk disebelah Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Satu sama." Bisik seduktif Sakura membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lembut tanpa paksaan. Sebuah ciuman balas dendam yang memabukkan bagi Sasuke. Pagutan manis dari Sakura membuat Sasuke seakan terbang ke langit yang ketujuh. Ia terbuai dengan ciuman dari istrinya.

Sesaat Sasuke akan membalas pagutannya, Sakura langsung menghentikan ciumannya. Bisa bahaya jika Sasuke mulai terpancing juga. Ia bangkit berdiri dan sekali lagi, mengeluarkan tendangan cinta ke tubuh Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh dari kasur.

"Rasakan itu!" Sakura langsung menempatkan dirinya ditengah kasur dan segera memejamkan mata bersiap untuk terjun ke alam mimpinya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan berat, pinggangnya sedikit berdenyut karena mencium lantai terlalu keras. _Benar-benar bertenaga kuda._

Ia pasrah saja daripada harus kena encok karena berebut kasur dengan cara tendang-tendangan. Lagipula, sekali-kali mengalah dengan Sakura itu tak masalah juga, ia bisa balas dendam lain waktu.

Rekaman adegan ciuman Sakura terputar kembali di otaknya. Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah terlelap dan memantapkan hatinya, Sakura akan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

 _Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu lebih._

 _._

TBC

.

* * *

Hai.. maavkan diriku karena apdetnya lama sekali... dan aku gatau apa masih ada yang menunggu ff ini T^T maavkan diriku(2)...

Untuk chp 5 ini mungkin sedikit absurd abal karena beberapa minggu ini aku dipusingkan dengan ujian masuk universitas '^' jadi maavkan diriku(3)..

Mungkin, di next chp aku bakal kasih scene 'pertarungan' Sasuke vs Sai yang sebenarnya(?)

Hayoo~ kalian mau berpihak sama siapa nih? '_'

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, tidak ngefeel, membosankan, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't like. Don't read!**

 **.**

* * *

.

Pagi hari ini kelas 2.1 yang biasanya selalu ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelas yang sangat tenang. Hanya ada suara ujung pensil dan kertas yang saling bergesekan.

Matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka dan menyapu wajah seseorang yang tengah serius dengan soal matematikanya. Ia mengerjakan soalnya dengan calm dan cepat. Baru 30 menit waktu berjalan, ia sudah selesai dan segera menaruh pensilnya di meja dan tertidur diatas meja.

Ya dia adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke si jenius setelah Shikamaru.

Kalau tanya Shikamaru, dia sudah menyelesaikan 30 soal matematikanya 10 menit sebelum Sasuke selesai.

"Psstt"

Sakura mendengar sebuah bisikan pelan di bagian belakang. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada murid-muridnya yang sedang fokus mengerjakan soal ulangan.

"Jangan ada yang menyontek!" perintah Sakura memperingati Naruto yang sedang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meminta jawaban.

 _Sialan, aku tak tau harus diisi apa!_ , batin Naruto menggerutu.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya, dia bersembunyi di balik punggung teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Sstt! Shika!" Panggil Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru yang sedang melamun sambil bermain pensilnya menoleh, "Hm?"

"Nomer 1 sampai 30 apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa dosa.

Shikamaru menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk, "Itu banyak sekali bodoh!"

"Sudah beri tau saja!"

"Tak mau!"

Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di meja guru pun langsung menegakkan punggungnya kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah murid-muridnya. Matanya menangkap Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang berdebat.

"EKHEM!" Sakura berdeham memberi kode untuk diam.

Tetapi ya dasarnya Naruto bodoh, mana dia tau tentang kode-kodean. Naruto malah semakin beringas dalam meminta jawaban. Ia mulai hampir merebut kertas Shikamaru yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menggoda iman untuk direbut lalu dicontek.

"Bodoh!" umpat Shikamaru pelan, untung reaksi Shikamaru cepat, jadi ia berhasil menjauhkan kertas jawabannya dari tanggan Naruto.

"Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

Naruto panik. Shikamaru tidur. Sasuke mimpi dan Sai baru saja selesai.

"Hei, Shika–sialan malah tidur!" Naruto panik harus bagaimana. Kertas jawabannya masih bersih, suci dan tak tersentuh.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sendiri, dengan caranya sendiri alias mengarang indah.

Selang 10 menit kemudian,

"Ayo dikumpulkan!"

Para murid langsung bangkit berdiri dan menaruh kertas jawaban dan soalnya di meja Sakura. Wajah mereka ada yang senang, sedih, galau, bimbang, nahan lapar, dan ada yang mirip mayat hidup –ini wajah Naruto.

"Karena masih ada waktu 5 menit sebelum istirahat, saya akan memberi tahu satu hal," Sakura berdiri dan membagikan sebuah surat pemberitahuan untuk orang tua murid.

"Minggu depan akan diadakan _tour_ ke Oto. Kita akan berlibur disana 5 hari, informasi sisanya ada di surat yang baru saja saya bagikan, kalian berikan pada orang tua kalian–"

"WHOAA BERLIBURR!" teriak Naruto kegirangan. Beberapa murid pun langsung saling berbisaik kesenangan.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat murid-murid yang begitu senang, seakan mereka sudah lupa kalau mereka baru saja melesaikan _test_ matematika yang super duper susah.

"Yasudah, kalian boleh beristirahat."

" _Arigatougozaimasu_!"

Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan segera menuju ke kantin. Sakura melihat jawaban murid-muridnya dan matanya membelalak lalu terkekeh geli melihat lembar jawab Naruto.

 **'Ayo berkencan denganku _sensei_.'**

 **' _Sensei_ , ini susah!'**

 **' _Sensei_ , soal latihan dengan soal ulangannya kenapa sangat jauh berbeda.'**

 **' _Sensei_ , rasanya aku ingin men- _chidori_ -mu sekarang juga.'**

"Apa-apaan _chidori_?" gumam Sakura geli.

Sakura menggeleng pelan melihat lembar jawaban Naruto. 30 soal dijawab dengan asal-asalan, malah ada yang diisi dengan perkalian 1x1=1.

Ia membereskan soal dan lembar jawabnya lalu membawanya ke ruang guru.

 **xxxxxxx**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering dengan lantang. Para murid segera membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap pulang, begitu juga para guru. Rasanya hari ini sangat begitu panas dan terasa sangat lama, seakan matahari berjalan pelan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru, "Panasnya," gumamnya pelan.

Saat berjalan melewati koridor sekolahan yang entah kenapa cepat sekali sepinya, Sakura merasa ada yang mencekal tangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya.

 _Sai?_

Sakura menatapnya sejenak, "Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sai segera menarik Sakura masuk kedalam salah satu kelas yang telah kosong lalu memepetkannya di tembok.

Sakura menatapnya tak suka, "Ada apa denganmu Sai? Kau mau apa?!"

Laki-laki dihadapannya hanya menghela nafas, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam, "Jelaskan padaku, apa hubunganmu dengan si brengsek itu?"

"Brengsek? Naruto? Hanya murid dan guru–"

"Bukan dia!" bentak Sai, seakan seperti sudah dipermainkan.

Sakura menatapnya bingung, "Jangan membentakku! Siapa yang kau maksud–" lagi lagi ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Sai.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa bisa Sai menanyakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tau rahasia hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang telah mereka simpan selama ini. Kenapa Sai menanyakan ini? Beritanya sudah menyebar? Mereka sudah ketauan?

Sakura tak menjawab, dia bungkam.

"JAWAB, HARUNO SAKURA!" Sai melangkah mendekat.

"A-apa yang kau maksu–"

Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggeram kesal. Sakura menatap Sai yang frustasi dengan tatapan yang bertanya-tanya, _ada apa dengan dia?_

Sakura tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Sai menyentak dinding belakangnya. Sekarang Sakura telah dikunci oleh kedua lengan Sai.

"Aku akan merebutmu dari Sasuke."

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, ia menatap mata Sai yang sedang memandangnya lurus dan Sakura mendapatkan jawabannya, Sai serius bukan bercanda.

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan reflek, Sakura langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ka-kau mau a-apa, Sai?!" bentak Sakura sambil mencoba memberikan pelawanan dengan Sai. Ia mencoba mendorong Sai tapi gagal, tenaga Sai lebih besar darinya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

"H-Ha?" Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sai dengan pandangan gahal paham.

"Maaf jika aku mengambil sedikit dari milik Sasuke." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sai segera mencium Sakura. Melumatnya pelan.

Sakura hanya diam tak membalas, matanya membelalak. Ia sedang berusaha mengerti tentang keadaannya. Otak pintarnya tiba-tiba konslet.

Sakura hanya diam membiarkan dirinya dicium oleh laki-laki lain selain suaminya. Ia terus membodohi dirinya yang hanya bisa diam, tidak memberikan pelawanan sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kaku, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanya mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

 _Sasuke! Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Tolong aku!_ , teriaknya dalam hati.

BUGH

Sasuke menatap Sai yang sudah tersungkur ke lantai karena pukulannya tadi. Ia menatap Sai penuh dengan kebencian yang luar biasa, kalau bisa Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekarang. Ia tak akan memaafkan Sai seumur hidup.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa sakit dibagian tulang pipinya yang habis ditonjok oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Sai dengan kasar dan kembali meluncurkan pukulannya lagi kearah wajah Sai. Ia tersulut emosi.

"Sudah kuperingatkan, jangan sentuh milikku!" ucap Sasuke geram dan langsung memberikan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah Sai. Bodo amat dengan wajahnya Sa yang biasanya mulus ganteng jadi penyok karena pukulannya. Pokoknya sekarang ia ingin menghabisi Sai.

Persetanan dengan persahabatannya, dia harus diberi pelajaran karena telah menyentuh Sakura-nya.

Sai tertawa mengejek Sasuke yang sudah emosi padanya, "Milikmu? Apa kau pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik?" Sai tau bahwa Sasuke ini tidak sungguh-sungguh dalam mencintai Sakura yang masih diam menonton mereka. Sasuke yang mempunya niat untuk mencelakai Sakura hanya untuk membuat Sakura segera keluar dari sekolahan ini. Apa itu yang disebut dengan mempunyai perasaan.

"Kau tau apa, bodoh?!" Sasuke hendak meluncurkan pukulannya sekali lagi tetapi ditahan oleh Sakura yang telah meraih lengannya.

"Sudah, hentikan!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Mata Sakura memerah menahan tangis.

Terpaksa, Sasuke melepaskan kerah Sai dengan kasar sampai membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Sai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang perih dan sudah mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan segera menariknya keluar kelas. Ia malas jika terlalu lama berada di satu ruangan bersama Sai si brengsek itu, kecuali saat sedang proses belajar mengajar.

Sai mendesah kesal lalu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Eh? SAAIII? Kau kenapa ?" Entah dari mana si makhluk berambut kuning ini muncul.

"Kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa?" Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu lalu melihat sekitarnya. Kelas itu sudah kosong melompong, hanya ada Sai.

"Hanya sedikit masalah, ayo pulang." Sai berjalan mendahului mereka. Shikamaru dan Naruto bertukar pandangan lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke terdiam, ia tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan pandangannya menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak kejadian tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak membuka mulut dari sekolah sampai ke rumah.

Sasuke mendengar air shower yang berjatuhan didalam kamar mandi. Sakura sedang mandi di dalam sana.

Kejadian tadi terus terulang di otaknya. Walaupun ia hanya melihat dari _angel_ belakang namun itu sudah sangat membuatnya marah besar. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan meremasnya emosi. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa Sai telah berbuah sejauh itu.

"Brengsek!"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sakura yang sudah menggunakan piyamanya dengan lengkap. Ia mengantuk handuk kecil di lehernya seraya mengeringkan rambut _softpink_ -nya. Sasuke menatap datar Sakura.

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang duduk menatapnya, biasanya Sasuke memilih menunggu di luar saat ia mandi. _Tumben sekali._

Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya dan mendekat kearah Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura gantian menatapnya dengan ngeri.

Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menarik Sakura lalu membanting tubuh Sakura ke tempat tidur. Sasuke mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan dia berada di atasnya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke tadi.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana rasanya bibir Sai menyentuh bibirmu?"

Sakura meremas ujung bajunya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengungkit kembali masalah yang yadi, Sakura mengalihakan pandangannya takut. Sasuke mendesah kesal dengan respon Sakura.

"Kau suka?"

"A-apa?"

"Bibir itu menyentuh bibirmu," perlahan jari-jari Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura, membuat si pemilik bibir menatap Sasuke. Ia berusaha memberikan jawabannya melalui tatapan matanya.

Sakura mendelik sebal menatap Sasuke. Apa yang salah dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu. Bukannya dia tau jawabannya.

"Biarkan aku menyentuh semua yang ada padamu."

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hai semua, SAYA BERGANTI NAMA (?) Awalnya kan Kiriko Saki nah sekarang jadi beda (?)

Maafkan saya karena sangat begitu lama apdetnya. Saya terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan perguruan tinggi. Saya bahkan ragu ada yang menunggu cerita ini.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai harap, jelak atau bikin emosi dan banyak typo-nya. Terima kasih semuanya~


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Biarkan aku menyentuh semua yang ada padamu."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Love Line**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction.**

 **Warn: AU, typo(s), EyD tidak ternotice, menimbulkan efek samping mual yang berkelanjutan. Siapkan plastik!**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

* * *

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lamat. Ia terus menatap manik mata milik gadisnya itu. Sakura hanya menatap mata Sasuke, takut-takut Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kepadanya. Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Sakura dibawahnya, ia merangkak perlahan sampai akhirnya Sasuke duduk di atas paha Sakura.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sasuke menahan dada Sasuke yang perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya. Jantung Sakura berdegub kencang.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang ketakutan karena tindakannya. Apa Sakura belum siap melakukan hal itu dengannya? Walaupun mereka sudah menikah?

Sasuke mengunci tangan Sakura tepat di samping kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mulai melontarkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rahang, pipi dan dagu milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan dari Sasuke. Ia berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sasuke tetapi laki-laki itu sungguh mengunci tangannya dengan kencang. Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke terus memberikan wajahnya kecupan-kecupan ringan sesekali bibir itu melumat lembut bibirnya lalu kembali bergerilya di sekitar wajahnya.

Ciuman itu kini turun menuju lehernya. Sasuke mengecup, menjilat, dan sesekali menghisap lembut leher Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerang lembut. Sasuke semakin mengunci tangan Sakura sedikit kasar karena menerima penolaan dari gadis itu. Tepat bibir tipis itu sudah membuat bercak merah di leher Sakura, tangan Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran membuka kancing piyama milik Sakura.

"Sasuke! Kau mau apa?!"

"Diam. Kau tau? Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan apa pun itu."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengecup bibir Sakura ketika gadis itu ingin membuka suaranya. Ia takkan membuatkan gadis itu untuk sekedar berkata 'a' sekali pun. Ketika piyama Sakura sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan kulit putih dan perut ratanya, Sasuke hanya menatap tubuh Sakura yang begitu indah dimatanya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya merasa malu sekita Sasuke menatapnya dengan seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika bibir milik suaminya itu mendarat tepat di dada Sakura yang masih tertutupi bra hitam polosnya itu. Sasuke hanya mengucup berulang-ulang dada istrinya itu lalu ciuman itu turun ke perut rata milik Sakura.

Sakura meremas rambut Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu tengah memainkan bibir tipisnya di pusar Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke tanpa Sakura sadari sudah masuk ke dalam celana piyama itu, menurunkan celananya itu sampai batas paha. Diusapnya paha kecil nan mulus milik Sakura, tangannya sudah berada di karet pinggang celana dalam milik Sakura, bersiap ingin menurunkannya. Tiba-tiba...

 **TING TONG TING TONG**

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendesis kesal. Dalam hati, Sakura berterima kasih kepada tamunya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan segera menendang Sasuke sehingga ia terjatuh dari badannya dan terduduk di lantai dengan menatap Sakura marah.

Sakura dengan cepat menarik celananya lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut di karena kan dia tidak menemukan bajunya sama sekali.

"Cepat bukakan pintunya! Kali saja itu ibu!" titah Sakura ketika bell rumah mereka kembali berbunyi.

"Tsk. Aku kan belum selesai!"

"Apa peduliku! Cepat bukakan pintunya!"

"tidak!"

"Sasuke!"

"Tsk. Cerewet!" dengan malas, Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar untuk membukakan siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

Sasuke merasa dongkol. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan berbagai macam umpatan. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Ditengah-tengah ia dan Sakura sedang 'make out' tukang pos memberikan surat tagihan listriknya. Kenapa tukang pos itu tidak menyelipkan di bawah pintu saja?

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar lalu menatap tempat tidurnya sudah kosong. Pandangannya teralih kepada sofa yang sudah terdapat tubuh Sakura ya tertidur dengan lelahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga membuat rambutnya itu semakin tak karuan.

Dengan langkahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan bridal lalu menidurkannya di temapt tidurnya. Setelah itu ia menidurkan dirinya di samping Sakura. Diliriknya Sakura lekat, setelah cukup lama melirik wajah tertidur milik istrinya itu, tangannya bergerak membuat Sakura tertidur dengan menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantalnya. Setelah menemukan posisinya yang nyaman, Sasuke mendekap istrinya dengan hangat lalu memejamkan matanya bersiap terbang ke alam mimpi.

 **[xxx]**

Matahari pagi membangunkan kedua insan itu dari tidur lelapnya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang enggan membuka matanya, melainkan saling mendekap erat satu sama lain. Sang suami menopang dagunya di atas kepala istrinya, memeluknya dengan erat. Sementara sang istri semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya menolak matahari menyinari wajahnya.

Alarm pun berdering dengan lantang membuat mau tak mau keduanya harus membuka matanya. Sakura mengusap-usap matanya tepat saat ia membuka matanya pemandangan sebuah dada bidang berada di hadapannya. Sakura bingung, ia mendongakkan kepalanyan untuk mengatahui siapa yang ada di depannya. Merasa dagu Sakura bergerak, Sasuke terbangun, ia merasakan kepala Sakura terangkat namun dengan cepat ia kembali memeluk kepala itu di dadanya.

"Hmmpphh!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat istrinya tak bisa bernapas. Dengan emosi, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga dengan pasrah melepaskan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati?!" pekik Sakura kesal, ia mencoba mengambil napasnya. Hampir saja ia mati di dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Sasuke mendesis kesal lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan memulai kegiatan mandinya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum jahil melihat kelakukan istrinya itu. Ia menguap lebar, diacak-acaknya rambutnya lalu mengambil ponsel di atas meja.

" _Message_?"

 ** _'fr: Sai_**

 ** _Temui aku di taman dekat sekolah. Kita berangkat bersama._**

 ** _'_**

"Tsk!" Sasuke melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah. Menyesal ia telah memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya pagi ini.

Berangkat? Bersama? Dia adalah laki-laki yang tidak bida berbasa-basi.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk di meja _pantry_ menatap Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Ia sedari tadi hanya menopang dagunya dan terus menatap Sakura. Memang Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya atau memang ia sama sekali tidak peka. Perempuan itu masih berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, untuk memasak _omellete_.

Sasuke meletakkan makanannya di meja _pantry_ lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan mulai menyantap makannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sasuke mengambil sumpitnya lalu menyicipi makanan buatan istrinya. Seperti biasa, selalu enak.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dalam diam. Sakura sibuk makan karena ia sudah menahan lapar sejak semalam dan Sasuke sibuk terbuai dengan masakan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak pernah tidak enak.

Seusai makan, Sakura membereskan meja pantry dan mencuci bersih semua peralatan dapur serta piring-piring. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo–"

"Kau berangkatlah lebih dulu, aku ada keperluan sebentar." Ucap Sasuke pelan saat sudah berada di depan Sakura. Ia takut membuat istrinya kecewa.

Sakura mengangguk, "tak apa." Ia tersenyum manis dan menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Setelah itu ia melangkan kakinya untuk segera pergi ke sekolah. Sasuke hanya menatap punggungnya hingga sosok itu hilang di balik pintu. Ia menghelakan napasnya.

 **[xxx]**

Sai menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil di bawah pohon, punggungnya tersandar di pohon. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu melihat jam tangannya. ia sudang emnunggu laki-laki itu selama 20 menit. Sementara itu kelas akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Ada apa?"

Sai membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sasuke menatap wajah Sai yang begitu menyebalkan di matanya, ditambah lagi ada sebuah plester yang tertempel di pipi dan sudut bibirnya yang lebam. Sasuke mendengus geli, ternyata karyanya itu tidak buruk juga.

"Aku ingin kita berperang dengan sehat."

Sasuke kembali mendengus geli dan menatap Sai licik, "sehat? Apa maksudmu dengan mencium gadis orang itu sehat?"

"Aku hanya lepas kontrol." Ucap Sai datar dan berhasil membuat Sasuke naik tikam. Rasanya Sasuke ingin meremukkan badan Sai sekarang juga. Tangannya sudah terkepal berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak sekarang.

"Dan.. anak-anak yang lain tidak boleh tau kalo kita sedang berperang. Aku tidak ingin mereka mencampuri urusan kita."

"Oke. Ku turuti maumu. Berperang secara sehat dan merahasiakannya?"

"Hmm."

"Sudah?"

"Berusahalah bersikap biasa denganku, te..man." Sai merangkul bahu Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis namun senyuman itu malah membuat Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan malas, lalu menghempaskan tangan Sai dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sai tertawa pelan melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi kelas sangat ramai dengan siswa anak kelas itu serta beberapa siswa yang bukan dari kelas itu. Saling bergosip dan bercanda satu sama lain, sembari menunggu guru masuk.

Bel berdentang, anak-anak segera berbodong-bondong masuk kelas. Semua kegiatan terhenti saat Sakura memasuki kelas. Sakura memandang sekeliling kelas, matanya tertuju pada Sai yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya, setiap melihat Sai, ia selalu teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia sedikit kasihan melihat wajah lebam Sai. Itu karena si ceroboh Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Buka buku kalian pada halaman 130."

Naruto menatap Sasuke disampingnya dengan aneh. Ia meminyipitkan matanya, mencermati apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke papan tulis. Tidak mungkin!

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lalukan?"

"Tentu saja mencatat, bodoh!" ucapnya masih fokus dengan menyalin apa yang tertulis di papan tulis ke buku catatanya.

Bagaimana Naruto tidak aneh dengan Sasuke. Setahu Naruto, yang sudah kenal Sasuke lama, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke mencatat pelajaran. Biasanya ia lebih memilih mendengarkan musik atau tidur di kelas. Ini adalah kemajuan yang sangat pesat, pikirnya, Naruto pun tak mau kalah, ia mengambil penanya dan ikut mencatat pelajaran serta mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura di depan kelas.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ikut mencatat dengan semangat.

"Oke, ku rasa sudah cukup pelajaran kali ini. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Sakura tersenyum lalu merapikan buku-bukunya.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_ ~!"

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kelas dan diikuti anak-anak yang berhamburan keluar menuju kantin.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dan melirik Naruto yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Semangat sekali."

"Tentu! Aku tidak ingin kalah darimu, Sasuke!"

"Hn, aku sudah mengalahkanmu dari dulu Naruto."

Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke tajam beberapa detik lalu kembalu fokus pada catatannya.

"Untuk besok, aku yang akan mengalahkanmu!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto yang masih dengan seriusnya mencatat, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Oi Naruto! Ayo!"

"TUNGGU!"

 **[xxx]**

Terlihat Shikamaru dan Naruto yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sementara Sai yang terlihat sibuk dengan bukunya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap ponselnya menunggu sebuah balasan dari Sakura namun sampai sekarang belum ada balsan juga. Padahal ia mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tau tentang _study tour_ ke Ot-..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Ia mendapatkan balasan..

"Aku pergi. Tiba-tiba _Sensei_ memanggilku." Sasuke berjalan pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Shikamaru dan Naruto yang cengo setengah mati. Naruto jadi kepo berat dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke yang sungguh sangat berubah drastis. Aneh sekali.

Sai hanya menghela napas lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ia sudah tai kemana Sasuke pergi sebenarnya, yang ia pikirkan bagaimana caranya ia kembali mendekati Sasuke apalagi dengan kejadian yang waktu itu. Sakura pasti sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah di _rooftop_ sekolah menyantap makan siangnya yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke. Sasuke mengunyak makanannya seraya menatap Sakura yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap lurus ke depan, melihat pemandangan Konoha dari atas.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Sakura menoleh kearahnya lalu tersenyum manis. Sasuke ikut menoleh dan menatap manik mata Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin tau lebih seperti apa dirimu."

"Kau sudah tau aku." Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Haruno Sakura. Istri sah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sikap aneh suaminya itu.

"Hanya itu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Cukup itu yang kau tau." Sakura tersenyum manis. Kali ini Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas.

"Apa aku tidak pantas tau tentang dirimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa aku tidak pantas?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Senyum manis dari Sakura berhasil membungkam Sasuke yang masih kepo dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sakura tadi. "Cepatlah. Jam istirahat hampir selesai."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan lekat. "Bisakah aku mengenalmu lebih salam?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih menanti jawabannya. Ia mengangguk. Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tanganya terulur untuk mengelus mahkota _pink_ Sakura.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Hei Naruto! Awas! Kepala kuningmu menghalangi pemandangannya!" Shikamaru menjitak kepala Naruto dengan sebal.

"Sialan, Shikamaru!" Desis Naruto sengit. Naruto malah lebih menghalangi jarak pandang Shikamaru. Dia balas dendam.

Lagi. Shikamaru menjitaknya. Kali ini lebih keras. "Awas bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh! Mengacalah kau tidak lebih pintar dariku!" ucap Naruto sombong. Shikamaru hanya berdecak sebal dan mendorong kepala Naruto agar sedikit menunduk.

"Jangan mendorongku Shikamaru sialan!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!" Shikamaru semakin menekan kepala Naruto ke bawah.

"Shika! Jangan mendorongku!"

"Diam!"

"Ehhh?! Kalian!"

"Hei hei! Brengseeekk!"

 **BRAKK!**

Dua sejoli itu dengan reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan tangan Sasuke yang masih hinggap di kepala Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya sat melihat Shikamaru dan Naruto yang jatuh tengkurap di lantai, serta ada Sai yang dalam posisi terkejut. Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri yang menghampiri sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Sasuke bukan karena emosi, melainkan...dia malu kepergok lagi pacaran.

"Eee? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah! Ini semua karena kau, Naruto brengsek!" kesal Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu lantai.

"KENAPA AKU SIALAN?!" Naruto tak terima disalahkan.

Sai yang sedari tadi diam. Dia mulai berdeham pelan. "Cukup cukup!" Sai melerai pertengkaran bodoh kedua temannya dan mulai menaruh perhatian pada dua sejoli di depannya. Naruto dan Shikamaru pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada mereka. Masa iya, ia harus mengaku kalau dia adalah istri Sasuke..eh tunggu! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah sempat mendengar ucapan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang awal-awal tadi? Astaga! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sakura melirik ke arah Sai.

Lagi-lagi, Sai berdeham dengan cool. "Ah, sudahlah. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?"

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Apa maksud dari perkataan Sai itu? Apa dia sedang mencari perhatian dengan Sakura? Ah sudah gila dia!

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kilah Sasuke cepat. "Aku hanya sedang berdiskusi dengan dia." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan tatapan blo'on Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sai? Sasuke sempat menyenggol dengan kasar bahu Sai.

"Sudahlah! Kalian bukankah ini sudah waktu masuk kelas?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit dibuat-buat. Ia gugup menghadapi 3 anak ini. ia takut ditanyai yang macam-macam dengan mereka. Tetapi untungnya mereka menurut dan pergi begitu saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **[x 1 Minggu kemudian x]**

Sakura memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam kopernya. Setelah meresa semuanya sudah lengkap, Sakura menutup kopernya. Pandangannya teralih pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan barangnya. Sasuke terlihat memasukkan pakaiannya dengan asal. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"Dasar! Sini kubantu."

Sasuka langsung menyingkir dari tempatnya dan duduk di tepi kasur dan menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi jam 9!"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar sedatar papan cucian dan tatapan dingin sedingin es serut. Sakura langsung melayangkan _death_ _glare_ -nya. Sakura terlihat seperti monster yang kelaparan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung ngacir dari hadapan Sakura.

Setelah mereka berdua selesai bersiap. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan terpisah. Sasuke dengan mobilnya dan Sakura dengan taxi. Ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan yang timbul dari murid-murid sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari _study tour_ menuju Oto. Semua murid terlihat sangat antusias dengan acara ini. Ya tentu saja antusias, siapa yang tidak suka jalan-jalan? Yang mereka tidak suka dari study tour ini adalah tugasnya yang bakalan banyak banget.

"Eh, kemana si Sasuke ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Aku di sini." Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto dan langsung bergabung dengan mereka. Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke ini titisannya demit (setan/hantu) tiba-tiba muncul dan nanti tiba-tiba hilang sendiri. Eh macam jelangkung.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, para murid dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan dan mendengarkan instruksi dari para guru tentang study tour kali ini. Murid-murid dibagikan semacam buku yang berisi jadwal kegiatan, lokasi yang akan dikunjungi dan tugas. Setelah itu mereka akan memulai perjalanan mereka dengan pesawat (sekolah anak-anak tajir, so study tour-nya naik pesawat).

Sasuke merasa bosan dengan keadaan pesawat yang tenang. Ia melihat ke kiri dan kanannya. Terlihat Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap dengan earphone-nya. Naruto yang duduk di sebrangnya juga sudah terlelap hingga berliur malah. Sungguh sentosa sekali hidup anak itu. Sai pun tertidur dengan buku yang berada di tangannya. Cih! Cibir Sasuke tak suka. Semua sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing.

Sasuke dengan perlahan beranjak berdiri. Kalau berdiam diri di bangkunya terus bisa-bisa ia mati kebosanan. Ia mencari seseorang. Kalian tau siapa yang ia cari. Matanya melihat target!

"Hei!" sentak Sakura kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Sesampainya di sana kita harus berjalan-jalan dulu." ucap Sasuke datar dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sakura menyergit bingung.

"Kau gila."

"Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Penuh pemaksaan." Cibir Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius. "Pilihanmu hanya 'ya' atau 'yes'."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Pilihan macam apa itu? Kalau bisa Sakura ingin memilih 'atau' daripada mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke yang gila. Sebisa mungkin saat di Oto mereka tidak terlihat bersama. Sakura tidak mau ada gosip-gosip miring terhadapnya dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan! Kembali ke bangkumu sana!" usir Sakura.

Cowok itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih menatap Sakura dengan lekat. Ia meminta jawaban. Sakura memutar bola matanya tanda malas.

"Iya iya! Sudah. Kembali ke bangkumu!" Sakura sedikit mendorong lengan Sasuke.

Bukannya terusir, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sakura membeku.

"Oke. Kau tidurlah." Ucapnya lembut dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat Sakura melayang lebih tinggi dari pesawat yang ia tumpangin. Ciuman Sasuke sungguh memabukkannya. Sakura tak kuasa menolakan ciuman suaminya. Setelah dirasa cukup dan mengingat tempat, mereka melepaskan pagutan itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan pelan.

Tepat saat membalikkan badan ingin berdiri, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan keberadaan orang di depannya. Orang itu menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot tak percaya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sela-sela tubuh Sasuke yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"A-Apa ya-yang kal-kalian laku-kan?"

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hai..!**

 **Maaf karena apdet yang terbilang sangat lama-lama lama lama dan lama buanget! aku jamin kalian pasti udah lupa sama cerita ini. hehe.. maafkan diriku.**

 **Tugas kuliah nyaris bikin aku stres akut! jadi maafkan aku pada reader tersayang.  
Awalnya ragu mau apdet fic ini, sempat mikir kayanya gak ada yang nunggu fic ini lanjut deh karena saking lamanya gak apdet. Tapi ciyus deh, aku sibuk banget.**

 **(yha, malah curhat. ignore saja!)**

 **maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan di hati dan banyak kekurangannya. terimakasih kalian yang sudah mendukungku..!**


End file.
